An Irreplaceable Gift
by yamiakuzetsu
Summary: It was almost the perfect Christmas day for the Chosen Children when suddenly Takeru has gone missing! Hikari went to the Digi-World, but everything's strange... Even Legendary Digimons appear! But how is Takeru related to all of these? Full summ. inside
1. The Mysterious Disappearance

Finally! My first Digimon Fanfic…This is actually a crossover of 2 Digimon Seasons, but I'm not yet gonna tell the other one for suspense! Hahaha! (I think this story is late… It's set in Christmas…but it doesn't matter! UPDATE: It's September already! SO CHRISTMAS IS REALLY NEAR! OH YEAH!) Anyways, what I can only say is that I have 3 OCs (Original Characters), but they'll appear for about some chapters later…Just for you to know, I am used to the Filipino Dub, so I'll follow their names there…(But not all! I use a mix of Japanese & English names, for I just pick names that are better [and what I prefer!] for each version. I mostly use Japanese terms for the Chosen Children…)

**Full summary**: It was almost the perfect Christmas day for the Chosen Children when suddenly Takeru has gone missing when he was caught in an accident! Hikari went desperately to the Digi-World to find him, but everything seems completely different now... Everything's new: new Digimons, new Friends, a new threat, and even a new legend! 10 Digimons of the Legend expects Hikari's help... But what has all of these things have to do with Takeru? Find out!

By the way, this is set in the Episode 38 of 02! In other words, it's like a remake of the episode… I'll just say the timeline of the other (secret!) season in the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of 3 OCs (Original Characters) that will appear later on in this story.**

* * *

**"An Irreplaceable Gift"**

**Original (Original Version, from the notebook) & Sub-chapter Title - Chapter 1: "The Mysterious Disappearance"**

* * *

It was a very peaceful day…7 days left before Christmas, and everyone was busy preparing for the holy day. They had their own things to do for the whole day, and everybody was very excited for it, especially Daisuke.

-Dec. 18- -Motomiya Residence-

Daisuke: **WHERE IS THAT THING?**

Chibimon: "That" what?

Daisuke: The Chocolates I bought for Hikari! Where is it?

Chibimon: Well…. I sorta, kind of-

Daisuke:** WHAT?**

Chibimon: …ate it.

Daisuke: So what I worked hard for a year will end up in smoke? How frustrating…

Chibimon: Actually, you didn't even work hard for it, and I know that you only got your money from the allowance your mother gives you.

Daisuke: B-but -

Chibimon: And you put that where I should be getting my chocolates! Also, the one that was wrapped was **your** chocolate, instead of Hikari's gift & I didn't know that!

All of a sudden, Daisuke turned white & melted like ice…

Chibimon: Poor Daisuke…

* * *

5:29 PM –Yagami Residence-

Yamato, Taichi & Hikari & all the others were preparing the things needed for the Christmas Party. Well, for the exception of Takeru.

Yamato: This is a very tiring task to do.

Taichi: Not just tiring, it's **EXHAUSTING! **I'm dying over here! How can carrying dozens & hundreds of gifts be so easy?

Hikari: Come on, oniichan. I know you two can carry all of that with your super-strong bodies, right? You're not that weak.

Taichi & Yamato: THIS IS NOT WHAT LIKE YOU THINK OF, HIKARI! Oh, and we're really not weak. Thanks!

Hikari: By the way, Yamato-san, where is Takeru-kun?

Yamato: Oh, him? He said that he's going to do something important today. He won't tell me what he was going to do…

Hikari: I understand… But I'm sure he'll be safe if he brought Patamon with him!

Taichi: I hope so… Ne, let's go on with this already! _(If we could just call the others to help, we'll just loaf around here doing nothing! Hehehe…)_

* * *

5:30 PM –Odaiba Streets-

Takeru was actually going out to buy something important for the party… but Patamon was not with him. Still, Takeru was really serious in what he was doing, so he didn't mind Patamon not accompanying him at all.

Takeru: Hmm… This isn't still the best one I could find… Well, I should try my luck on this one.

He searched for what he wanted, but, alas, it's still not there. But Takeru was optimistic: he was frustrated to he came up with, but the Child of Hope said….

Takeru: This may not be the one I wanted, but if given whole-heartedly, it may be the perfect gift!

**-At the shop****…-**

Takeru: Umm, could I please request to make a necklace with this pattern?

Oh, and please put up this message too.

Salesman: Sorry kid, but I'm afraid that we cannot accept requests now.

Takeru: But, sir, I searched all day long for this! I don't want my effort be worthless of this after doing my best! Please understand…  
Salesman: You know, If I were you, I'd rather give up & find a simpler one. That would be better.

Takeru: But that thing is special…

Salesman: Now, you heard what I said, go home & give up already! **IT'S JUST A SIMPLE GIFT!**

Takeru: "…"

Y-yeah… Only…. A _gift_….

Takeru walked out of the store with much frustration. He was so desperate to get a gift for that person, but why?

Takeru: _A…gift… Just a simple gift, right..? But, it's not just any gift… It's a special one that can last for a lifetime… But what I did only ended in smoke, so why should I continue? I don't know what to do…_

While Takeru keeps on talking about the gift in despair…

Takeru: _There's no chance that anyone will appreciate a cheap gift…_

…The traffic light turned green, but Takeru at that time was still walking on the pedestrian lane!

Takeru: _I can't do it… _**HUH?**

A car was already speeding up to move when the driver lost control of it, as the brake got broken. The car was going towards Takeru, quickly moving, and CRASHED to the lamppost where Takeru stood next!

Driver: Kid, are you okay? I'm really sorry, my brake lost control and-

Passenger: Sir, uh, there's no one in sight, and there's no kid here whom you're apologizing to.

Driver: Eh? B-but, I saw him just before I crashed with my own bare eyes! There's no way that he can slip out of this sudden situation!

Passenger: Actually, I saw that kid too, but when we crashed into that lamppost, he disappeared in the nick of time. That was really strange…

Salesman: [Goes out of his store] Hey, kid, I've decided that I'll make your- Huh? W-what happened?

Driver: Well, I lost control of my brake and the traffic light unexpectedly turned to green… At that time, the kid was crossing the road, then we accidentally crashed to the lamppost where he was standing! Mysteriously, that kid wasn't there, like there's no trace of him!

Salesman: It's my fault… I should've granted his request a while ago… Too bad for him…

* * *

9:51 PM –Yagami Residence-

All the other Chosen Children were really worried about Takeru still not going home. Daisuke was also worried, just for the sake of Hikari being impressed by him. Yamato was really out of himself, while Hikari was very quiet.

Sora: Y-yamato…

Yamato: B-believe that he wasn't in danger! I know he'll come back home safely…

Taichi: You know what, guys, rather than worrying about him all day, let's just lounge around here while waiting for him. He should be able to come back safely! Now, let's just watch TV…

Taichi got the remote & turned on the TV. The first thing they saw was breaking news. Listening attentively, all of them quickly went near the television to know what the latest news is all about.

_Reporter: Breaking News! Just this afternoon, approximately around 5:35 PM, an incident occurred in Odaiba. _

Jou: Hey, wait, I know that place… It's near here…

_Reporter: This involves a child, of about the age of 11, was crossing the street when the traffic light flashed green. One driver had the brake suddenly broke, and so he lost control & crashed to the lamppost near the said child. As expected, the child should be injured & seen where he car collided with him, but mysteriously, there is no sign of the child. Only the damaged car is seen here._

_Driver: I really saw him walking then we were moving towards him! Then he suddenly gone into thin air!_

_Salesman: He requested that I make a custom necklace for his friend… but I rejected it. I think that gift has a great significance to him…_

Koushiro: An 11-year old kid huh… that mysteriously disappeared when he was about to be crashed by the car…

_Reporter: What does the child look like?_

_Salesman: Well… As what I remember when he went inside my shop, this kid had blonde hair…_

Miyako (I'll refer to her as Kyo): Blonde hair…

_Salesman: Wears a green, long sleeved shirt with a vest on top.._

Iori: "Green long-sleeved shirt" …?

Salesman: Has sapphire-colored eyes…

Ken: Blue eyes…. What?

Salesman: …And wears a white hat.

Daisuke: **WHITE HAT? **Oh yeah! Takeru's –

Hikari: How dare you say that! He's indefinitely the victim of this accident! He will come back! He's probably just missing…

Taichi: Hikari…

Daisuke: G-gomenasai… I didn't control my feelings so I said what I've said…

Hikari didn't believe all of what happened. She always thought that her best friend Takeru would not be in danger. Because of that, she didn't say a word & went inside their bedroom and blurted only these words:

Hikari: _Takeru's… not… dead…_

Kyo: Look at what you did, Daisuke! Now Hikari will probably **HATE** you more…

Daisuke: H-hey! It's not my fault that Takeru was caught in an accident! B-but... Hikari? **HATING ME**? Aww,** SNAP**! [Wilts]

* * *

Later, Taichi went near Hikari to comfort her. But still, Hikari was so motionless…

Taichi: I know how you feel Hikari. Let's just accept the truth.

Hikari: "…"

Taichi: Also, just for your sake…I will not let you go to the Digi-World all by yourself. You know… Takeru's… not here, so I'll only let you go when your friends are with you, okay?

Hikari: [in a feeble tone] _He's not dead, oniichan… He's just… lost…_

Taichi: Okay, okay, fine! Takeru's not dead, only missing. But still, I'll only allow you to go alone for a certain period of time, like, let's say… an hour. Deal?

Hikari: If so… I'm going to find him now.

Taichi: Hey, wait, Hikari! It's 10:00 in the evening… It's too late to go outside now. Let's sleep now.

Hikari: B-but… A-alright…

* * *

It was morning. Taichi told about Hikari's new rule to everybody else. Daisuke listened attentively to it, and, in the classroom, he always had his eyes on Hikari, even though he wasn't listening to the lecture…

-Dec. 19 - Classroom-

_Hikari:_ [whispering] _I must… find him…before it's too late…_

Teacher: So, who wants to answer? Anyone?

_Hikari:_ _He's just… here somewhere…_

_Daisuke: (What is she thinking now? Ooh… If she got caught by our teacher, we're screwed!)_

Teacher: Hmm? Hikari, are you saying something? Ms. Yagami? Are you still paying attention?

Hikari: "…"

Daisuke: Uhh… sir, ah, she's just, um, counting something! Yeah! A-and it's nothing sir! I saw her, hehe…

Teacher: Okay, I understand. [the bell suddenly rings] Oh, and look at the time! Class dismissed!

* * *

Daisuke: [hurriedly catches up with her] Hey, Hikari! How 'bout I walk you home? That'll be great!

Hikari: No thanks, Daisuke. I appreciate your concern, but I can go home by myself…

As Hikari walks past the main school gate, she was talking about something…

_Hikari: If Takeru was here… No. I can do this without him. I would just go home by myself, and that's a simple thing to do…_

While walking, Hikari decided to rest on a bench nearby. There, she spent time for herself & thought about Takeru.

_Hikari: Demo… Why do I seem frail without his presence? This is the first time I felt like this…_

Daisuke, all this time, was following Hikari. He wanted to guard Hikari in place of Taichi & to steal Takeru's role, and so he was really determined in doing that.

Daisuke: * Huff, huff * W-what is she thinking again? **TAKERU AGAIN?** Hmm… I better listen & hide behind those bushes!

Hikari: Of course, he'll return safely! But the others are worried about him, too, for the exception of Daisuke. Oniichan said that he can't find him anywhere in Odaiba but… [thinks for a while] …Ah! Wait…

Daisuke: I'm worried too! Kind of…

Hikari: [In an optimistic tone] If he's not in our world, then he might be in the Digital World! It might seem impossible to find him there but… There's nothing bad in trying!

Daisuke: (_WHA?) _ Hikari-chan, matte yo!

In a blink of an eye, Hikari rushed back to school to open the Digital Gate. Daisuke did not manage to keep up with her, but continued to follow her tracks.

Daisuke: **HIKARI, WAIT!**

* * *

Hurriedly going to the computer room, Hikari quickly got her D-3 & opened a random portal to the Digital World.

Hikari: _I must hurry before anyone sees me… Well, here goes!_ **Digital Gate, open!**

Daisuke: **STOP!**

He was too late. As he exclaimed that, Hikari was sucked in the Digital Gate. Too bad!

Daisuke: **NOOOO!** But… I remember about Taichi's rule… Will I say this to him, or not? But, Hikari forgot her Digi-cam back at the bench! Good thing I got a shot of her for evidence… I think I better say this to Taichi-san! (_Sorry, Hikari-chan…)_

* * *

_Now with Hikari in the Digital World, what will happen to her, now that Tailmon's not by her side? And... could Hikari find Takeru in there? Many dangers will threaten Hikari's life in the Digi-World! What will happen to her next? The next chapter is: "Meet the Frontier!" The gate to a new adventure opens!_

**The Japanese words you've might not know…**

***Oniichan – Big Brother**

***ne - Hey**

***Demo – But**

***Matte yo- wait**

I've used the last words in the Digimon Adventure 02 preview! Well... That suited the events... ;)

Hmm… It's so suspenseful about what could have really happened to Takeru, right? And Hikari being so worried to him… Well, this is all for now for the first chapter! Pls. leave a review for this chapter! And, chapter 2 will be up sometime! Stay tuned for it! Good day! ^_^


	2. Meet the Frontier!

Just for all of you to know… This Story was already started and written in my notebook last December 17 2009, and I finished this about in the last weeks of January! That's why I only need to revise it… =D

As I've said, I'll say the timeline of the xros-over season! (sounds like Xros Wars, eh? No, it's a Crossover Season!)

That Secret season is… Digimon Frontier! This story is set in-between episodes 20-32, where they first got into the Dark Continent & before Kouichi joined the group after being purified as the evil warrior of Darkness, Duskmon! Well then, let's go on with the 2nd chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of 3 OCs (Original Characters) that will appear later on in this story.**

* * *

**Original Chapter Title – Chapter 1: "_The Mysterious Disappearance_"**

~ o~ o ~

**Sub-chapter Title - Chapter 2: "Meet the Frontier!"**

* * *

-Unknown Place, Digital World-

Hikari: Ouch… Now to find Takeru… huh?

This doesn't look like the Digital World!

For what she saw was unusual; a forest that was not green, no Digimons in sight, and it almost has no color. This place can be greatly related to the Dark Ocean… Everything she sees here was all dark & fading…

Hikari: I know this is not part of that scary ocean, but where in the Digi-World am I? Now I'm starting to feel strange again…

What she didn't know is that a scary, evil-looking Digimon, a DarkTyrannomon, was staring & watching her every move…

Hikari: Hello…? Anybody here? Please don't tell me that this is actually part of the Dark Ocean…

Suddenly, DarkTyrannomon attacked her without any warning! Hikari was greatly stunned, not knowing what to do…

DarkTyrannomon: **GRAAH!**

Hikari: **AAH! **_(Oh no, what should I do? No one's here to help me and it looks like what I'm planning to do will not make any sense… Tailmon's not here to help me, too, but… I'll give it a shot!)_** HELP!**

DarkTyrannomon: **IRON TAIL! RAAH!**

Hikari: _(I… I still need to find Takeru… And I still want to be with my loved ones… I don't want them to worry about me, too…) _**Anyone, help!**

In a blink of an eye, 5 Human-like Digimons came to her rescue!

Unknown Digimon 1: **STOP**, Dark Tyrannomon! You may not hurt her in any way!

Unknown Digimon 2: I'm with you! Uh, who-you-may-be, are you okay?

Hikari: Y-yes… Arigato… Who are you guys, anyway?

Unknown Digimon 2: Ah, me? My name's Kumamon! But you'll meet the rest of my friends later, okay? We have to deal with this bad Digimon first!

Hikari: Yup! You guys can do it!

Kumamon: Snow Bomber!

DarkTyrannomon: Hrr…

Unknown Digimon 1: Let's focus all of our attacks on it! HAAAH!

With the leader commanding, the whole team attacked at once!

"**Burning Salamander**!"

"**Lightning Sword**!"

"**Brezza Petalo**!"

"**Kachikachi Kachin**!"

"**Thor Hammer**!"

DarkTyrannomon: **RRAAH**! Hrr, hrr…

Unknown Digimon 1: The soul that is stained with evil, this Digivice will purify! Digi-code Captured!

* * *

Hikari: You all did great! And all of you look cool, too! By the way, what are your names?

Unknown Digimon 1: Me? I'm the legendary warrior of Flame, Agunimon!

Unknown Digimon 3: I'm the warrior of Wind! Call me Kazemon!

Unknown Digimon 4: I can electricify foes with my fists! I'm the Warrior of Thunder, Beetlemon!

Kumamon: I'm the warrior who represents the element of Ice, Kumamon! Nice to meet you!

Unknown Digimon 5: And I am Lobomon, and I have the element of Light.

Hikari: Wow! Let me introduce myself… My name is Hikari Yagami, and, well, my name also means "light"! Nice too meet all of you too!

Agunimon: Uhh… May I ask something? One question, did you also receive a message from Ophanimon?

Hikari: Huh? What message? Ophanimon? I have no clue of what are those all about…

Kazemon: Then how did you get here to the Digital World?

Hikari: Of course, I only opened a gate from the Real World to be transported here.

Everyone: **WHAT? You can go back & forth from our world to here and vice versa?**

Hikari: Well, yeah… But what do you mean of "our world to here"? You're Digimons, right?

Beetlemon: Nope, we're actually half-digimons & half-humans!

Hikari: Really? But… I don't seem to understand. You don't look human…

Lobomon: Yes, But only in this form. We can actually turn into Digimons whenever we need it, and then revert back to our human selves.

Hikari: Oh… So, could you go back human? I would only like to see you for myself!

Kumamon: If you say so… 'Kay!

With all of the Legendary Digimons surrounded by a Digi-code, all of the warriors became human, almost of the same ages in Hikari's group of Chosen Children!

Hikari: Wow… That's a good advantage to you all, as you can defend yourselves wherever you go! And… Ummm… What do I call you now? It's ridiculous if I still call you in your Digimon names! Hahaha!

Agunimon: Um, I'm Agunimon as a Digimon, but in this form, my name's Takuya. Takuya Kanbara.

Kazemon: As Digimon, Kazemon. Then, as human, Izumi Orimoto, or just "Zoe" for short. _Mi raccomando! _("Don't Forget" in Italian)

Beetlemon: I'm Junpei Shibayama, or J.P. the Great! [makes a hero's pose] **Yoohoo**!

Zoe: Don't call him "J.P. the Great"… He's not that great at all, really!

J.P: (_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**__)_

Kumamon: Tomoki Himi's the name! Or just "Tommy" for short!

Lobomon: I am Kouji Minamoto. I have nothing else to say for now. [walks away from them]

Takuya: Heh, there's the EMO guy doing his thing again. Never mind!

Hikari: Hahaha! All of you actually look cuter in your human forms… Oh, I remembered that you said that you got here to the Digi-World because of the message and, who is it again..? Ah! Ophanimon!

Takuya: Yeah, all of us received a message to ride a train, called A Trailmon, but that made us go here, and actually, our cellphones turned into Digivices called D-Scanners, or D-Tectors, some say. Strange, isn't it?

Hikari: Then, I'm sure all of you have Digivices. May I see them?

Everyone: Sure, take a look.

Hikari: [compares the D-Tectors to her D-3] They have both similarities & differences to our D-3s…

Kouji: [comes closer to look] … "D-3"?

Hikari: That's our own kind of Digivices. In some way, our Digivices have something in common… Here, I'll show you my D-3, too.

Zoe: [looks at the D-3] Yeah, she got a point there… Hmm, Hikari, why did you also come to the Digi-World? If Ophanimon didn't call you, then why are you here…?

Hikari: A-ah, me? I was supposed to find my best friend who went missing yesterday… I had the idea to find him here, so I got here.

Tommy: Are you a Chosen Child, too? You don't seem to be chosen by a Digi-Spirit…

Hikari: Huh? Aren't "Chosen Children" are called so because they had to role to do with their partner Digimons? I had a Tailmon for a partner, but in your case, you ARE the Digimons…

J.P: No, no! I think Chosen Children are "Chosen" because they need to save the Digi-world. Case Closed!

Hikari: Umm… everyone, could I ask you something?

Zoe: Well then, what is it Hikari?

Hikari: I've decided… to join you in your journey here… in the Digital World.

Kouji: You sure? You'll get into trouble more frequently than us, and you're more vulnerable too.

Hikari: Don't worry! I had 3 years of experience as a Chosen Child here in the Digi-World, and I'm sure to give you help & information about anything!

Takuya: Really? OK, go with us whenever you like! We would really want you to go in our team!

Hikari: Thank you guys so much… And, huh? Oh! I was supposed to go home by now! It's almost been an hour since I got here, so let's see each other tomorrow! Bye!

* * *

J.P: Hey, wait, didn't Hikari said that she can go back to our world? **AAAH!**

Takuya: I got your point, J.P.! WAIT FOR US HIKARI! WE'RE GOING BACK TOO!

Tommy: Does it that we can go home to Oniichan? YES!

All of them did not hesitate to follow Hikari, but what happened is…

Hikari: _No! I'm gonna be late!_ **Digital Gate, open**!

Hikari was quickly sucked in the TV & returned back to the real world. Poor Takuya & co. as they don't know that only D-3s can open a portal to their world…

Takuya: H-hey! I… I saw how she did it! Now, **Digital Gate, open**!

Silence suddenly took over their conversation.

"…" [crickets chirping]

J.P: So, did it work?

Takuya: **WHAT THE-?** Okay, I'll try again… **Digital Gate, open!**

Tommy: I think no matter how hard you try, nothing will ever happen…

Takuya: Digital Gate, open! **DIGITAL GATE, OPEN! DIGITAL ***(huff…)*** GATE *** (huff…)*** opeeeeeeen… [faints]**

J.P: Takuya! What happened to you? SPEAK TO ME!

Zoe: _Sigh… When will these two stop acting crazy…?_

* * *

_What will happen to Hikari when she goes back to their world? And, will she manage to find Takeru on her next attempt? Stay tuned on what will happen to Takuya & the gang, along with Hikari, on the next Chapter, "Hikari's First Day with the Team"! You can't turn your back on the next chapter!_

***By the way, in the Filipino dub they say "Digi-code Captured!" instead of the Original, "Digi-code Scan!" or the english one, "Fractal code Digitize!"**

**And another note: Instead of "Spirit Evolution" or "Execute! Spirit Evolution!", in the Filipino dub they say "Digi-spirit Evolution!"**

**In Digimon Frontier, I prefer using their English names. Just saying this so you won't be confused!**

Hahaha! The ending words of my preview is the one in Digimon Xros Wars! LOL!

I hope you've enjoyed the 2nd chapter of this story! May God Bless you all! =D


	3. Hikari's First Day with the Team

This Chapter will not feature any battles or foes, so I consider this a happy chapter! (well, not really… LOL) Well then, on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of 3 OCs (Original Characters) that will appear later on in this story.**

* * *

**Original Chapter Title - Chapter 2: _"RageDevimon's Destiny"_**

~ o~ o ~

**Sub-Chapter Title - Chapter 3: "Hikari's First Day With the Team"**

* * *

**6:35 PM** –**Yagami Residence**-

Scared of her brother getting mad at her, Hikari ran as fast as she could to return back home at once. To her surprise, her brother was standing at their front door beside Daisuke, holding her Digi-cam. She opened the door, only getting to see Taichi with a raised eyebrow.

Hikari: Oniichan, I''ll explain, I-

Taichi: Where did you come from after school?

Hikari: Well, I only went outside near here to find Takeru…

Daisuke: I know the truth, Hikari. Don't try to lie; I have evidence. Look at this Taichi-san… [shows the picture from the digital camera]

Taichi: Hmm… So that's it, Hikari? You lied to us, only to find Takeru? Is that even an excuse for me to let you go alone for a long time in the Digi-World, **HUH?**

Hikari: D-demo… you two don't understand. Don't you know that I'm very worried about him? I know he's just around here… And I'm going to find him, no matter what may happen to me! There are friends who are waitng fo me in the Digital World to help me & protect me!

Taichi: But! **LISTEN TO YOUR BROTHER!**

Hikari: Even if it has to be breaking the rules… I'll still do it! Do you know the phrase, "Love above the law"? That's what I mean!

Daisuke: Wait a sec! A-

Hikari: Whether you like it or not, I'm going to find Takeru-kun in the Digi-World & return just until I find him! I promise you that, so… Goodbye for now… [runs away]

Taichi: Hikari, please, I beg you, get back here!

Daisuke: Now what? We already have 2 team members gone… It's double trouble!

_Taichi: (W-why…? I only did my responsibility as Hikari's older brother but… Still, why?)_

With no other options, Hikari decided to go to the Digital World without even bringing Tailmon with her… But she didn't worry about it now, as she had her new friends to accompany her.

* * *

-**Digital World- **

J.P: Oh! Try this idea! Let's use passwords!

Kouji: Just stop this stupid act, will you?

J.P: Of course not! Let's this password on for size… [inhales] Zoe! **ZOOOOEEE!**

Zoe: [from a distance] Huh? Is someone calling me?

Tommy: I think it's just a mocking bird saying your name!

J.P: I'm tired of this… Then, how 'bout having a magic show! Hosted by… **ME!**

Tommy: Really, A **Magic show**? Yay! Thanks, Junpei-niichan!

J.P: Okay, the magic trick here is… Something will appear near Takuya all of a sudden!

Zoe: That's interesting. Go, J.P!

Takuya: Huh? **ME? **Okay… But just for the sake of Tommy…

J.P: Could you please move closer to the TV?

Takuya: Here I go!

J.P: [stares evilly] _(This is really going to be fun! I have set a trap for him… So that an anvil will fall from above of Takuya! __**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**__) _Now, watch carefully! 1... 2… 3!

Suddenly, Hikari went out of the TV, accidentally moving Takuya out of the way.

J.P: **WHAT? MY PLAN'S-**

Tommy: [clapping] Wow! Hikari-neesan did come out from nowhere! Totally impressive!

Zoe: [looks above] Huh? What is that?

With great speed, the anvil fell down, wrecking the television under it!

Takuya: [has eyes wide open in surprise] NOO! How can we go home? Now you really wrecked it J.P! You'll pay for this!

J.P: [running away hurriedly] Thanks you for watching my beautiful & mystical show! Adios everyone!

**Takuya:** [with flaming eyes of anger] **COME BACK HERE, YOU PIGHEAD!**

* * *

Kouji: Now those guys are really going crazy…

Tommy: And now we really can't go back to our world again…

Hikari: I-it's my fault… If I didn't come out of the TV, this would never happen…

Zoe: Now, now, Hikari. Don't blame yourself. I knew from the start that J.P. planned to make the anvil fall on Takuya after all. It's okay…

Tommy: By the way, Hikari-neesan, I thought you went home already, but why are you here so early?

Hikari: Well, Tommy, you see… I broke the rules of what my brother made, so, I kinda hid & tried to keep out of sight, only to find my best friend, Takeru…

Zoe: Oh, we feel sorry for you too… So, does it mean that you'll not return to our world anymore?

Hikari: Yes… I just want to know, but where are we exactly?

Tommy: A-ah… What is this place again?

Kouji: We are in the Dark Continent. Our mission here is to stop Kerpymon from ruling this world, and to stop the evil warriors under his control.

Hikari: Dark Continent…? Is this place… connected to the Dark Ocean?

Zoe: Huh? What "Dark Ocean" are you talking about? There's no ocean around here!

Hikari: _(Good thing… That was scary!) _Okay… but, why are there evil Legendary Warriors? I thought they fight for peace & justice…

Tommy: But the ones controlled by Kerpymon are evil, but ours have a pure soul!

Kouji: Mercurymon, the Warrior of Steel, Grumblemon of Earth, Arbormon of Wood, Ranamon of Water & Duskmon of Darkness, are all under control of Kerpymon. We should beware of them, especially you, Hikari, as they wanted to get our Digi-Spirits, and **KILL** us all.

Hikari: So, all of you use Digi-Spirits to make them back to normal and to save the Digital World too…

Zoe: Our friend, Bokomon, said that we have another evil Digimon to face, and he's also considered part of the Evil Warriors' team…

Hikari: Well then, who is it?

Tommy: He is the scary & mighty RageDevimon!

Hikari: Rage… Devimon? _(If Takeru had known this… He would be out of his normal self again…)_

Zoe: They said that RageDevimon was the worst & strongest of all Devimons. It was because he was the descendant of all Devimons, and he inherited all their powers, from the Rookie Level, PicoDevimon to the Mega Level, NeoDevimon. No one dares to go near him, as he is also known to be the evil Warrior of Despair.

_Hikari:_ _(Despair… The exact opposite of Hope… I think he gives despair to innocent Digimons, and I think he is a brutal Digimon…)_

Zoe: Many say that Duskmon was teamed up with RageDevimon, because he believes that Darkness & Despair are the ultimate team of evil, and no one can ever defeat them… So if you see anyone of them, quickly shout our names so that we can protect you, okay?

Hikari: _Un!_

Tommy: [yawns] I'm feeling sleepy… We should be sleeping by now… C'mon, Hikari-neesan, sleep beside us!

Hikari: It's okay if I sleep away from you guys… I can't spirit evolve, so I'll stay away…

Tommy: Hikari-neesan, don't act like that! It doesn't mean that if you're the only one without Digi-Spirits, you're not to be treated like the others! Come on, you're already part of the team!

Hikari: T-that's really kind of you, really but… I just want to spend time with myself.

Zoe: If that's what you wish… Okay, we'll leave you alone! Just come back if you want, okay?

Hikari: Yes Zoe! _Arigato!_

* * *

Hikari and the others finally decided to sleep after the day's events. But they didn't know that two "creatures" were still doing something behind the scenes…

J.P: Ah! Hikari's the only one who knows how to go home, and even the top-secret password! Let's listen to her… She might say it…!

Takuya: Let's go then!

J.P: Keep your voice down… You talk more loudly than a talkative Parrot…

Takuya: Shuddup! Hmph!

The two approached Hikari, and listened very carefully to what she might say…

Hikari: "…" [mumbles about something]

J.P: Takuya, she's saying somethin'….

Hikari: _Takeru-kun…_

Takuya: D-did you hear that? Now I know! Let's try "Takeru"…

The two quickly ran to the (POORLY!) repaired TV, and prepared for their "operation" which was not really nice for Hikari… And catching all their breath, they simultaneously yelled…

Takuya: 3, 2, and 1…

J.P. & Takuya: **TAKERU!**

Hikari: [wakes up in shock] Huh? Did they see him?

Zoe: Shibayama & Kanbara, what in the world is going on here?

Tommy: I think they saw Hikari-neesan's friend…

Kouji: [running to the 2] Where is he?

J.P: Huh? There's no one here…

Hikari: [shocked] N-no… * sob *

Takuya: We only said that, 'cause, well… We thought it was the "password" for getting back, so-

Hikari: There's no way for him to be dead! * sob * [Runs away crying…]

While just knowing that "Takeru" was really known to Takuya & Junpei as the "password", Hikari couldn't stop herself crying for she thought they had found Takeru, but in her dismay, he's not still found… This showed that Hikari was still greatly affected by that tragedy…

Hikari: Why… Why am I suffering like this? I must resist this but, but… * sob *

~**Back to the Group…**~

Zoe: Now you two have done it! She's just a new member of our team, then you're doing this to her? Is this how you treat new friends?

Takuya: But, we didn't mean it…

Zoe: Okay, but make sure you apologize to her immediately!

J.P: Yes, Ma'am…

* * *

Takuya: [approaches Hikari] Are you okay, Hikari?

Hikari: "…"

J.P: Oh, we're really, really sorry for that… We don't actually want to hurt your feelings at all. It's just that we want to go back to the real world so badly and we didn't know that remembering about that accident greatly affects you… Don't feel down… We value you as a friend, a new friend, in our group…

Hikari: [wipes tears away] Well, I understand. We should get back to sleep… Good night!

Takuya: _Ne_, How about sleeping near us now? You really look so lonely… You should get better with company!

Hikari: Umm… Being alone & without friends makes me feel sad is true, so… Okay, I'll sleep with you guys!

* * *

Hikari's day brightened up when she met the team. She put aside her problems and acts happy when even just one of them talks to her.

Hikari: Oh… It seems that all of them feel into deep slumber… But, honestly, they're really good friends, just like my team. Takuya & J.P. are pranksters like Daisuke… Zoe is energetic like Kyo, but less stubborn… Tommy was a less serious Iori, and more like the young Takeru… And Kouji was so quiet like Ken… But, no one seems to be like the Takeru today. I admit, it's like… he like no other. He cared for me more than anyone of them does, much like how my beloved Oniichan loved & treated me best, that's why… I miss him. I wish he was here… But, I must sleep too. It's very late in the night… _(Don't worry, Oniichan… I'm doing fine with them! And as I've promised, I will go back not until I find Takeru! Good night… and I love you forever, Oniichan…)_

* * *

-10:11 PM ~ Yagami Residence-

As time goes by, Taichi gets more & more worried about his younger sister. Because of that, he always sleeps late…

_Taichi: (I should have allowed you to go to the Digi-World freely… I hate myself for being too protective of you, making you lose your independence you should have today… But since you're already there in the Digital World, I'll forgive you… Whoever you may be with, I wish that you continue to do great and manage to find Takeru as you promised… Good night & I love you forever, Hikari…)_

Agumon: Huh? You look like you're thinking about something… It's Hikari, right?

Taichi: Yeah… Well, sleep tight!

Agumon: Let's just do well tomorrow! It's the least we can do for her! And for Hikari… Do your best! * Yawn *

_

* * *

_

_It's been 2 days since the accident… As what the team said to Hikari, their journey in the Digital World is not easy either… In the next chapter, the 2 of the evil Warriors will show themselves to the Chosen Children! Can they handle them, or lose in their first encounter with those 2 feared foes? And, a unique Spirit of the Legend will finally choose Hikari as wielder and partner of the Digi-Spirit! Don't miss out on the next chapter, "The New Mythical Warriors - RDvm & S.A."!_

***Kerpymon is the name used for Cherubimon in the Filipino dub.**

So, did you like this peaceful chapter? And, I tell you… The next Chapter is going to be great! But I have schoolwork to do tomorrow… But, anyways, our schedule is only half-day so I got more time for the next chapter! Yay! Well then, see you on the next chapter! =D


	4. The New Mythical Warriors! RDvm & SA

OK guys, we are now into the 4th chapter! Yay! As I've said, this chapter will be a dramatic, suspenseful & exciting chapter! By the way, I would be putting the chapter titles of the original version of this story from my notebook! The chapters in there are too big to be published here, so I made sub-chapters, divided based on their specific plot. I will also apply this to older chapters! Ok, on with the Fanfic!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of RageDevimon & SereneAngewomon and another OC (Original Character) that will appear later on in this story.

* * *

**

Original Version Title – Chapter 2: "_RageDevimon's Destiny_"

~ o~ o ~

**Sub-chapter Title– Chapter 4: "****The Mythical Warriors – RDvm & S.A.****"**

* * *

The Next Morning… -Dec. 20-

As the sun shines brightly, Hikari's new journey with her friends has begun! But first, they need to fuel up themselves for the day…

Zoe: Hikari, wake up! Time for breakfast!

Hikari: [opens eyes, still sleepy] W-what…? Breakfast? Oh, sorry! I'm just really tired… I'll be there in a sec!

Later…

Takuya: Let's eat!

J.P: Mmmm… Soo delicious! Juicy apples!

Kouji: Umm, Hikari, do you mind to eat?

Hikari: A-ah, sorry… [Takes a bite from the apple] J.P's right… It's delicious!

Tommy: Mmm… I want more! Huh? Hikari-neesan? Where are you going?

Hikari: I'm just going to look around. Don't worry… I'll be just fine.

Zoe: Well, take care of yourself!

* * *

While Hikari was having a stroll, she saw a mysterious object shining brightly, and it shone a light that no one had ever felt before…

Hikari: What could that be? I'd better look…

She went nearer & nearer… But all of a sudden…!

Hikari: Aah! W-what's this light? _(I don't know what this is but it seemed to be giving power…)_

Hikari was surrounded by a Digi-code, along with a very powerful kind of light, and it changed her form into that of a warrior's! She wore green armor made of genuine diamond, wields an arrow for a weapon & had a green eyewear covering her eyes! (Imagine Silphymon & Kazemon's Eyewears, it looks like that)

Kouji: [Runs to Hikari's location] Are you alright, Hikari? Huh- **WHAT?**

Hikari: Kouji, help me! Something just engulfed me, and… I seem to be feeling odd….

Takuya: Well, well! Congratulations, Hikari!

Hikari: [confused] Huh? For what?

J.P: You have finally found your own Digi-Spirit!

Hikari: But… I don't know what to do…

Zoe: It's just like moving normally! Come on, give it a try!

Hikari: [tries to move] Well… Yeah… Nothing really changed!

Tommy: At last, a Legendary Spirit chose Hikari-neesan! Let's celebrate!

Zoe: Uhh… Bokomon, who is that warrior, anyway?

Bokomon: Let me refer to my book! [scans the book] Hmm… She is the Warrior of Light…

Neemon: But I thought Kouji-

Bokomon: I'm not yet done talking! [pulls Neemon's pants]

Neemon: **OW! THAT HURT! **

Bokomon: Er-hmm! As what I am saying… She is SereneAngewomon, the Warrior of the trait of Light. Her power comes from the Crest of Light, so she was from a special part of the Legendary 10 Warriors.

Tommy: So SereneAngewomon… Or "S.A." for short does not represent an element… Instead, she has the power of traits!

Zoe: But, I thought there were only 10 warriors in all…

Bokomon: Well, you know what, S.A. was secretly created by Ophanimon, along with her partner, FighterAngemon, who was created by Seraphimon. They were made to join the Original 10 and to help retain peace in the Digital World. They are so specially made that the only ones who really have Hope & Light in their hearts are the only one who can be chosen to spirit evolve into these 2 Angel Warriors!

Takuya: Cool! So Hikari was really special, and also as a Digimon, S.A! I wonder who will be the chosen one to inherit F.A's power…

SereneAngewomon: Thank you for your compliments, Takuya. I really appreciated it…

* * *

-Kerpymon's Castle-

As always, Kerpymon made plans to defeat the Chosen Children, and he also managed to get the feared RageDevimon into his arsenal, too… But how RageDevimon joined them is a total mystery…

Kerpymon: WHAT? You failed again in your mission? But that's the easiest task I could give to anyone!

RageDevimon: I'm sorry, Master Kerpymon… I'm not just used to it yet…

Kerpymon: Enough of your lame excuses! How can you finish those pests if you can't do even a simple command? If so, Duskmon, go with him and make sure you finish your mission!

Duskmon: Then what are you waiting for, RageDevimon?

RDvm: Could I just rest for a while? I can't go on if I'm tired…

Duskmon: Then, go. I'll be waiting here, but make it fast.

_

* * *

RDvm:_ _What a miserable life I am in today…_

RageDevimon went inside his cell to rest, and to do anything else before the next mission…

_RDvm: Now's the 2__nd__ day since I've been working for Master Kerpymon, they say… But I can't finish even 1 mission… Why… Why can't I do it?_

_~Flashback, RageDevimon's First Mission~_

_RDvm: So what I'll do is just to kill those baby Digimons? Piece of cake!_

_When he flew over the young Digimons, he quickly rushed to them, and did what he was commanded._

_RDvm: You little Digimons… This is your end! __**Zetzu-**_

_Tokomons: Please, have mercy… I don't want to die yet… I beg you…_

_An unknown voice came to RageDevimon's mind, talking to him…_

_Voice: [talking to RDvm in his mind] RageDevimon, you can't do that to young Digimons! They're completely innocent, and you can't make friends in that way! Stop yourself!_

_RDvm: B-but… T-tokomon… (__**WHY?**__ I need to attack! But, why am I affected by that voice? I… can't kill those innocent Digimons… It's more important to make friends…) I-I'll stop. Don't worry…_

_Tokomons: T-thank you for having pity on us… But, you're an evil Digimon!_

_RDvm: Don't be scared! I'm a friend…_

_Patamon: Don't go near him! __**Air Shot!**_

RDvm: [hit by the attack] (U-ungh..T-that's Patamon's attack…)

_Patamon: You can't hurt the Tokomons!_

_Tokomon: But, Patamon, he tried to-_

_RDvm: O-okay… I'll just… Go away…_

_Patamon: And don't come back, you demon! Tokomon, daijoubu ka?_

_Tokomons: You don't understand… He tried to make friends with me… _

_Patamon: Don't be deceived! He just might be tricking you into his evil plans…_

_~End flashback~_

_RDvm: (There's just a feeling that stops me from doing such things my Master commands me to do… And, I feel no one appreciates me. Good Digimons always get scared when I get near, and my teammates just look up to my power, but never treats me well… It's just that everyone hates me…)_

Duskmon: RageDevimon, you're taking too long. Master Kerpymon might get mad at us. Let's go & eliminate those kids.

RDvm: Right away, Duskmon…

* * *

S.A: Umm… How could I get back to my normal self, or as the "original" Hikari?

Takuya: It's just this simple! [thinks for a while] First, uhh… [pauses for a long while] AAH! I can't explain!

J.P: Let me handle this!

Kouji: Wait! Something's coming near us…

S.A: Yeah… I feel it too… And it's right… here?

Duskmon: Hmm. Let's see if you are truly worthy of being chosen by those Digi-Spirits…

Everyone Spirit Evolved at once with his or her corresponding Spirits! They were surrounded by Digi-Code, transforming into one of the Legendary Warriors!

"**DIGI-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**

Takuya: **Agunimon!**

Kouji: **Lobomon!**

Zoe: **Kazemon!**

Tommy:** Kumamon!**

J.P:** Beetlemon!**

Agunimon: The Evil Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon… It is you…

Duskmon: Surprised, eh? Show me what you've got…

Lobomon: **Lightning Sword!**

Kazemon: Duskmon… I'm really confident that you will not win over us!

Duskmon: Hmph… You're just saying that because you're scared, aren't you?

Kumamon: I don't care! **Snow Bomber!**

Beetlemon: **Mjollnir Thunder!**

Duskmon: "…" [hit by the joined attacks of the team]

Agunimon: Heh, we won that easily!

Duskmon: [slashes off smoke] …Really?

All: _**NANI?**_

Duskmon: Oh, so there's a new team member over there, am I right? Is it that girl over there?

S.A: [stunned] A-ah…

Duskmon: Don't worry; she will get a turn too. RageDevimon, reveal yourself…

RDvm: This will be your final day, Chosen Children! _(I must push myself to do this… Well, __**HRR!**__)_

S.A: _(Now, the 2 of the worst enemies of our lives are personally in front of us…_ _They're both very strong, and I don't know how to fight them…)_

Lobomon: S.A, stay out of their reach, **NOW!**

Duskmon: I'll be the one to handle these 5 Elemental Digimons. RageDevimon, you handle that newbie, understood?

RDvm: I got it! Come here, you!

S.A: I must run as fast as I can…

Agunimon: Oh no… Duskmon alone is too strong for us already…

Duskmon: So, you're gonna quit now… Then this is for you. **Deadly Gaze!**

With only one slash of his sword, Duskmon defeated the whole group of Digimons & was blown away by the great impact…

S.A: How could I attack? I don't know any single thing of my moveset! I don't really know how to fight as a Digimon…

Kazemon: Just… say the 1st thing that comes into your mind… Ungh!

Duskmon: Stop talking, you weaklings. **Lunar Plasma!**

Everyone: **AAAH!**

* * *

A dark burst suddenly took over the place where Duskmon & the others were. All were affected, except RDvm & S.A, who were having a chase in the forest near Agunimon's location.

RDvm: I told you to stop…! Cease, or else… I'll… I'll… use my ultimate attack!

S.A: _(First thing on my mind… "Holy Arrow"? No… That's Angewomon's attack… Then how about "Light Arrow"?)_

RDvm: **Zetzubou no Mori! **[attacks S.A.]

S.A: [uses her hand's armor to block] Ungh… _(But, why didn't I take much damage? His attack was powerful but… it didn't leave a scratch on my armor! Because of course, my armor is made from the hardest mineral, Diamond!) _

RDvm: **RAAH!** _(I'm going to fail if I don't look too scary or violent to her…)_

_S.A: (H-he's going to catch up with me! I should use my attack now!) _**Light Arrow!**

Finally, S.A. pulled off an attack of her own that made RageDevimon stunned by the power of Light, But, he seemed to be affected only a little…

RDvm: Hehe… What will that do to me?

S.A: I'm screwed…

RDvm: **Fists of Rage!**

S.A: Noo…!

RDvm: Now, to proceed to the last step… _(Now's my chance! If I finished this completely, Master will finally appreciate me! So, I should not pity anyone from now on, thought this newbie also don't know anything much, like me… But, I don't care! At least someone will accept me for what I did! But, also, what I'm doing is an evil thing… And I don't really want to kill her, but…)_

_Voice: [speaks to RDvm's mind] RageDevimon, yes, that's it! Doing evil for others is never a way to make friends! _

_RDvm: (Yeah but… A-AAAH! My head… It's so painful… I-if I didn't kill her… Master Kerpymon will punish me for sure…)_

_Voice: RageDevimon… Then, do what you think is right. I'll be just here to watch you…_

_RDvm: (Who… Whose voice may that be? But… He sounded so sincere in talking to me…) _This blade will mark the end of your life, SereneAngewomon! _(I'm sorry… I don't want this to happen to me too… I'm just forced for this action…)_

S.A: Please… Stop… RageDevimon…

RDvm: A-and why am I g-going to do that…?

_S.A: (Huh? What is this? It's like I can read his thoughts… And the truth is, he's forcing himself to kill me…) _You… you don't really do this from your own free will, do you…?

_RDvm: (What? H-how did she read my mind? I'm the only one who could do that!) _O-of course no! W-why am I going to pity you…? Hrr… Meet your doom, S.A! [Slashes S.A.]

S.A: No… I should…keep my promise to Oniichan… in saving Takeru… [reverts back to Hikari]

Lobomon: Hikari, no!

Kumamon: Hey, RageDevimon… Don't kill Hikari-neesan… Take us instead!

Hikari: RageDevimon… Listen, please… Don't hurt any of my friends… Please, let me find Takeru first… before I pass away…

RDvm: Aah… What is your name again…?

Hikari: I'm Hikari Yagami, wielder of the Crest of Light… And the chosen one of SereneAngewomon…

RDvm: Yagami… Hikari? _(ARGGH! This sudden feeling again! I hate it when this happens! I must __**KILL HER!**__ )_

Kazemon: Don't ignore what she said! She just wanted to save her best friend! If you don't stop, we'll take you down without hesitation!

_RDvm: (No… I can't kill her… And something seems to be familiar, for some unknown reason… I can also feel that she is saying the truth…) _Duskmon… I… I'm not yet ready for this thing….

Duskmon: WHAT? Do you want Master Kerpymon to be mad at you again? If not, kill S.A!

RDvm: I really can't do it… I'm very sorry…

RageDevimon quickly returned to his Master's castle, and so Duskmon joined him, even though he wanted to finish their mission.

* * *

_RageDevimon sure has a cloudy past... He is usually stopped by an unknown voice, telling him about what he should do... And, why did he hesitated to kill Hikari, without the strange voice's words...? What does he plan to do next? Will Kerpymon punish him for good...? Learn more about RageDevimon's background in the next chapter, "**RageDevimon's Destiny**"! Don't miss it!_

***Nani- what**

So, what did I tell you? It's a nice chapter, right? And... Guess what, the next Chapter will be focused on RageDevimon! Yay! Poor him... You'll be able to understand him more in the next chapter! And... the next chapter will be full of sad & dramatic scenes which actually made me cry while writing it... T_T So prepare your tissues as I still type the next chapter!

And, a special for you guys! Look how **RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon** look like in the links in my profile! (Yup, I love to draw too!)

The other Digimons' picture link can also be found in my profile! (I will upload them once in a while, just a few are already uploaded)

Well guys, peace out! ^_^**  
**


	5. RageDevimon's Destiny

And now… **THE FIFTH CHAPTER**! Oh… I shouldn't be too happy. **BECAUSE THIS IS A SAD CHAPTER**! T_T

Anyways, look at the date! It's a "-ber" month here already! Christmas is really near… So this fanfic is indeed in good timing! Well, I know RageDevimon's life introduction on the previous chapter made you touched… Then, I bring you this RDvm-centric chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

Original Version Title – Chapter 2: "_RageDevimon's Destiny_"

~ o ~ o ~

**Sub-Chapter Title – Chapter 5: "****RageDevimon's Destiny****"**

* * *

Takuya & the others were talking about the ambush of the 2 evil warriors of Darkness & Despair. Specifically, they were talking about why RageDevimon didn't kill Hikari…

Takuya: …But, he's an uber evil Digimon who never hesitates to kill its foe, right?

Kouji: Yes, that's right… Everyone's really scares of him about his past & legacy, but look at what he did… He stopped himself from killing Hikari…

J.P: I heard that all kinds of Devimon are very evil, and they don't even have a little goodness in their attitudes.

Tommy: And when Hikari-neesan pleaded RageDevimon to spare her life & said her name, he was stunned & hesitated to do anything to her! Did anyone notice that?

Zoe: Tommy's right! That's the first time I saw a Digimon from the Devimon clan to pity their opponents…

Takuya: Sigh… Even if we talk about this over the whole night, we'll never know the truth… But for now, we must be happy because Hikari's safe & sound!

Zoe: Thank God you're still alive, Hikari!

Hikari: Y-yes… I'm glad too… [thinks, remembering something] Umm… Bokomon, may I ask something?

Bokomon: What, Hikari?

Hikari: …Does S.A. have the power to feel other's hearts & know what they're thinking?

J.P: **WHAT? **There's no such Digimon that can do that!

Bokomon: Hmm… Well, what my book said is that what you have just said is unbelievably true.

Tommy: Really? S.A. has that ability? Cool!

Bokomon: Legend says that SereneAngewomon, together with FighterAngemon, only has that special ability. The Angel Warriors are made that way so that they could understand others easier. As the only warriors known today to inherit power from traits, they really needed to feel other's hearts to get power from them, and to make battles more peaceful as possible.

Hikari: But, I felt that RageDevimon the same ability, too…

Bokomon: Eh? Only F.A. & S.A. have that!

Kouji: Kerpymon might have implemented that unique ability into RageDevimon, I think.

J.P: But how is Kerpymon able to do that? That's literally impossible!

Hikari: Well, when I was able to read his mind, he seemed to be forcing himself to do that thing to me… Like, he didn't actually intended to do it. Someone called "Master Kerpymon" was just commanding him…

Tommy: So, does it mean that RageDevimon originally did not want to kill you, Hikari-neesan?

Hikari: It may be, Tomoki-kun. Also, I felt his heart… It was full of despair. I know that he is the one who spreads it, as he represents that evil trait, but he was also in desperation. Hidden deep inside his heart was pure hope; I was surprised too, but he really does have a good side to himself.

Takuya: But still, he's a Devimon! He's evil and will continue to spread despair to others if we don't stop him!

_Hikari: (Of all Devimons though, RageDevimon is the only one who had a good side… And, I seemed familiar to him when he heard my name, even Takeru too… I wonder why…)_

* * *

-Kerpymon's Castle-

Returning from their (failed) assigned mission, RageDevimon & Duskmon were hiding from anyone inside the castle…

…Until Kerpymon saw them.

Kerpymon: You imbeciles! You thought I didn't know what happened? Well, you're wrong! RageDevimon, it's the perfect time to show that you're a formidable Devimon, but why did you let that girl to live? A real, strong Devimon will not do such things like that, **UNLIKE ****YOU! **You should not learn to pity others!

Duskmon: Master, what really happened is-

Kerpymon: **SHUT UP!** **I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU! **Get out of my sight & go back to your resting place!

Duskmon: Yes, master…

Kerpymon: Now, you're the only warrior with the power of an ultimate, RageDevimon. Don't put your power to waste!

RDvm: Yes, I know it but… Something's bothering me… When I was about to kill S.A, a strange voice tells me to stop, and somehow I can't move my body… Master, you told something about "Takeru" and "Hikari", right? I can't remember well about that…

Kerpymon: _(WHA-? I didn't say anything about that… You can't- ?)_ RageDevimon, I told you NOT to remember about them, right? And, I also said that if you had seen one of them then kill them without hesitation! But you are not worthy of this special plan I have in mind!

RDvm: H-huh? What plan…?

Kerpymon: It's none of your business now; this is intended to my loyal servants! Now go or else, I'll punish you!

RDvm: Understood, Master Kerpymon…

* * *

Duskmon: You know, Master's right. Forget about those two. They'll always bother you if you do so. And, Master Kerpymon said that this is a top-secret mission only known to us, the 5 Evil Warriors.

RDvm: But, that girl… Her name is Yagami Hikari, right? Master said something before, related to her… But her name really rang a bell… But I have not met someone who's "Hikari" while I lived here in the Digital World, before I joined your team… I would've heard that name from someone, somehow…

Duskmon: You might have heard it back in the real world, as a human…

RDvm: Hey wait, are you telling me that I was a human back then?

Duskmon: I do not know if that's true. But, there's a possibility that you were a human, back before being recruited here to Master Kerpymon's castle…

RDvm: So, I just want to know… Are you saying this because you've experienced this, Duskmon?

Duskmon: If you really want to know… Yes, I was living as a human being before Kerpymon recruited me here.

RDvm: Really… Then what is your name as a human? And what can you remember?

Duskmon: Back then, I was known by the name of Kouichi Kimura. I can only remember as my last minutes as a human is that I was following Kouji, my twin brother at the Shibuya Train Station… While I was catching up to him riding on an elevator, I was forced to take the stairs, but I fell there and was subject to death due to that accident… When I woke up, I thought I was a spirit, wandering in the world of the dead… But Kerpymon saw that I had darkness in my heart, so he used the power of Darkness to make me transform into my current form, Duskmon…

RDvm: So… Do you know anything about me in the past, by chance? I can't really seem to remember anything except when I first joined here…

_**Kerpymon: Duskmon! I summon you, right now!**_

Duskmon: Unfortunately, Master Kerpymon needs me now. We may talk again next time… You can do whatever you want now.

RDvm: Thank you for talking to me even for a little while, Duskmon…

* * *

Meanwhile, Kerpymon was talking about the mission he was planning that no one else knows about… The plan that he & the evil warriors, except RageDevimon, will do & follow…

_**Kerpymon: He shouldn't know anything about his past, or else, will all be ruined! But, I should not worry… Duskmon will never fail me, even if he remembers everything! But if he really managed to do so, I would just erase his memories again & use the evil powers of Darkness! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_

Kerpymon went near a capsule-like storage device, where a suspicious body lies…

_**Kerpymon: If I manage to have control on this body… I shall go into the world of those humans and for vengeance to those creatures… Why is it possible? Because this human body had the Holy Device that can let me open the portal between the worlds easily! And as this is the body of a human, no one can suspect that I'm a Digimon… MUAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

_RDvm: (Well, when I think of Hikari… She has a pure heart with vigorous light, and she seemed so nice & friendly… I could ask her if I can be her friend! But, where did anyone see a Devimon making friends with holy Digimons like SereneAngewomon? And she might get scared and reject my personality after time passes gradually… But then, there's nothing to be scared of in trying, after all! And I feel that she has an understanding heart, too… So there's still a chance that she will appreciate me!)_

_Voice: Well, well! RageDevimon, you're starting to learn more about life! Keep it up! Trust me, that girl will be a very nice friend to have! Good luck to you, my friend…_

_RDvm: (Thanks for the encouraging words, mysterious voice! And for calling me a "friend" as well…)_

RageDevimon's day brightened when he thought that Hikari would accept him as whom he is, and most of all, as a trustworthy & loyal friend… He quickly went out to ask her about that while it was Kerpymon's resting period.

* * *

~Meanwhile…~

Zoe: Okay, _minna_, it's sleeping time!

Tommy: I want to sleep beside Takuya-niichan!

J.P: Well, I only want to be beside **ZOE!**

Zoe: [ignores J.P] Umm… Hikari, may I sleep with you? No one usually accompanies you… And we're both girls, so… May I?

Hikari: Of course, Zoe! My pleasure!

J.P: Nooo…! [faints]

Zoe: Here, Hikari, I prepared our sleeping place already.

Hikari: Thanks! By the way, did you really want to sleep with me, or you just want to do it on J.P. on purpose?

Zoe: It's pretty obvious! I just wanted to joke him, that's all. Hmm… Do you want to sleep already?

Hikari: Uhh… Go on, you can sleep without waiting for me. I'm not sleepy… So I'll just get our food for tomorrow.

Zoe: That's so kind of you, Hikari. Well, take care of yourself!

Hikari: Of course I will, Izumi-chan! _Oyasuminasai!_

* * *

Hikari decided to get mushrooms for their breakfast the next day. But, she didn't know that those mushrooms are the exact ones the Gazimon ate, causing amnesia… (The episode where it happened is in Digimon Adventure Episode 22)

Hikari: Mmm! This looks really delicious! They'll surely like eating this. To be sure, I'll taste it…!

Suddenly, the wind blew so hard as if something dashed across her really fast!

Hikari: W-what was that…?

?: **STOP!** Don't eat that. You will forget everything if you do so!

Hikari: Thank you but… Who are you?

Stepping out of the darkness, the strange entity showed itself to Hikari.

RDvm: It's me, RageDevimon.

Hikari: [scared] **R-rageDevimon**? Why are y-you here?

RDvm: Keep your voice down, Yagami Hikari. Someone might hear us. Don't worry, I shall not cause any harm to you.

Hikari: Y-you sure? I can't trust you truly because you're an evil Digimon…

RDvm: Thank you for trusting me… As what I should be doing, well, I just want to ask a very simple question…

Hikari: What is it?

RDvm: [nervously speaking] Uhh… umm… well… a-ah…

Hikari: Well, you can't seem to have confidence to speak. Let me instead break the ice… A while ago, I felt, as I'm S.A. that you were just pushing yourself to kill me… Is that true?

RDvm: Hikari… I must admit… Yes, you're right… I don't know if you're going to believe me, but, I really don't like to kill other Digimons. When I was about to kill you, I was like stunned & I can't move my body when I heard your name and "Takeru"… Those names just seem so familiar to me… And, a voice that always talks to my mind always tend to stop me from doing such things… So I thought that I should just stop & surrender. Also, you, as S.A, & I seemed to have the ability to read minds & feel the hearts of others…

Hikari: But I heard from Bokomon that only FighterAngemon & SereneAngewomon have that unique ability!

RDvm: I was also surprised that you had the same ability, too… I only thought that I'm the only one who can do that, but I was mistaken…

Hikari: Oh… And, I remembered. I sensed that your heart was full of despair.

RDvm: Well, about that… I was first working for Kerpymon when he first sent me into a mission. That was to kill innocent baby Digimons, when that strange feeling struck me the first time, and when that voice talked to me the first time around too. The reality is… I really don't want to do that in the first place, like what happened to you… What I am doing is not done from my own free will. I was only forced to do that because all I just really wanted is to make friends with other Digimons. I thought that by following what Kerpymon had told me will make me get their trust and friendship, but the voice said that that's no way to make friends… I tend to be friendly to the Digimons, but they got scared and attacked me… From what I can remember, I joined the evil warriors because I thought I belong to them, also because of good Digimons hating me, no matter what I do… When I failed that mission, all of those warriors hated me, too… They just respected me because of my extreme powers, and nothing else, so they do not treat me as a friend. I felt so… loathed. No one really appreciates me as they are: neither good nor evil… So I was desperate to to find a companion, or in other words, a friend whom to talk with, be with and everything I need. But no one really liked me, even though I did the best I could to befriend Digimons…

Hikari: [sympathizing] So you just wanted to impress Kerpymon so the team can appreciate you… But, honestly, I still doubt you a little…

RDvm: It's up to you if you want to believe in my words… I, I just… really wanted to have a friend, to be supported by someone, to be loved by someone… But, but…

Hikari: …Huh? RageDevimon… you… You're crying!

RDvm: I'm just a good-for-nothing Digimon! That's why I hate myself, because I can't do anything right to others! * sob * And… Why would a Devimon cry? That's not like a real one… I'm just a real loser! I want to **DIE** already!

Hikari: RageDevimon, d-don't say that… I didn't know you actually felt like that… Let me guess, you wanted to make friends with me, right…?

RDvm: Your heart had pure light in it so… yes… But as expected, you'll doubt me later on and hate me too… I'm not going to have a true friend, ever… Well, I must go on and do my missions for Master Kerpymon… I'll never think of making friends again… If I became your friend, don't you think of I betraying you & doing harm to your friends…? If you want to stay safe, go away from me… I'm an evil Digimon, so goodbye, Hikari Yagami… [tears falling]

Hikari: [secretly crying] RageDevimon, wait!

Hikari held RageDevimon's hand really tight, only to stop him from going away…

RDvm: What will I do good to you? Let me go! Let me go… * sob *

Hikari: I believe in you! I know how hard it is to have no friends, because when Takeru went missing, I felt that all my friends are careless about that matter… If you don't have a good side, you wouldn't stop me from eating that mushroom, right?

RDvm: Hikari…

Hikari: I understand your condition, RageDevimon… All what you wanted was to make friends, so you did all those things to impress others, but things didn't go well… I have faith in you that you're saying the truth, so I'll do this for you… [takes a deep breath] Would you be my friend, RageDevimon…?

RDvm: D-don't push yourself in doing this, but… Hikari, are you serious? No one ever dared to befriend anyone from the Devimon clan…

Hikari: Honestly, I don't really like evil Digimons, but since you are a nice Digimon after all, I'll give you a chance… And, I'm serious. You wanted a true friend, right? I'm willing to make friends with you! I didn't know that you're just a lonely soul who only wanted a companion… So, are you going to reject my offer?

RDvm: Hikari, I… I… I sincerely thank you! It's just that I can't express myself well, but I'm so happy! Thank you so much! **YES!**

_Hikari: (He's really just a friendly, innocent Digimon after all… He's very cute when he's rejoicing actually…) _No, it's nothing. Your welcome!

RDvm: You can now call me by my nickname, "RDvm"! So, do you want me to go here every night? I could make it a promise!

Hikari: Well, of course I do! Now, I should tell my friends about you too!

RDvm: [grabs Hikari's arm] No, Hikari. We should keep it a secret for now… Your friends might attack me when they will discover our friendship… Promise me that you won't tell this to anybody, okay?

Hikari: Oh, I understand. Well, now that you're my friend, could I ask a favor?

RDvm: Go on! I'll listen.

Hikari: I wanted to see my friend, or best friend Takeru again… He disappeared 3 nights ago, and so I decided to find him here, but then I didn't have any luck finding him… So, could you help me find him too? I could consider this as my special Christmas gift…

RDvm: "Christmas"? What's that?

Hikari: Never mind! But… as you're too innocent of everything… I'll say it, It's an occasion where friends and family celebrate the birth of Jesus with each other!

RDvm: Wow… That's fun… Then… I'll find him to repay you from my debts! Because, I'm determined to do everything for my one and only friend!

Hikari: Thanks! And… another friendly favor, as this is the last one, a simple one to do… RDvm, in place of Takeru, could I treat you like how I treat him? In other words… Could you act like Takeru while he's not yet found?

RDvm: W-wait… Do you mean that I'll become your best friend instantly? If that's the case… OK, I'll do it! I can read what you think of Takeru, so it won't be a problem to me!

Hikari: I knew you're a dependable friend!

RDvm: So, if we find Takeru, everything will be back to normal, right? And when you're with Takeru again, you'll leave me here alone…

Hikari: Why would I do that? I don't want you to become lonely again…

RDvm: Is that friends really are? Sorry… I didn't know… and, oh! I was supposed to go back to Master Kerpymon! But there's only so little time… Also, I recalled… Are you supposed to be finding food for breakfast tomorrow?

Hikari: A-ah! I forgot all about it! Now I don't know what I can get for us tomorrow…

RDvm: Don't worry; I can help you in this!

Because RageDevimon wanted to help Hikari & to act like Takeru, he quickly got loads of edible & delicious huge mushrooms in a minute!

Hikari: Wow! Thank you very much, RDvm! Actually, that's too much for us already…

RDvm: At least you have a week's supply of food, right?

Hikari: Yeah, right. You should go back now. Kerpymon might explode when he wakes up!

RDvm: Nice one, Hikari! Hahaha! Well then, let's just see each other tomorrow night, okay?

Hikari: Yes, RDvm! Take care of yourself! Takeru always does that, so follow his example! And he also keeps his promises!

RDvm: OK! Sleep tight, and take care of yourself too! I'll be watching over you if I'm available! Bye!

* * *

_Hikari: He just doesn't express himself well, but he's a nice, cute & friendly guy… And even if we just met each other, he says, "Take care" to me already! How sweet…_

_S.A: [as a Spirit in Hikari's D-3] Yeah, Hikari! We've also got a new friend… And we've changed his life, too! I hope all of us can get well together for long!_

_~ o~ o ~ _

_RDvm: (What can I call you, strange voice?)_

_Voice: Call me? You can call me… "Kibou"._

_RDvm: (You know, Kibou, what you've said is right! Hikari is friendly! Now look at me, I have a friend already!)_

_Kibou: Really? But you've forgotten all about me! Don't you remember? I treated you as a friend in all times!_

_RDvm: (Yay! So I actually had 3 friends from this day on! Even though you're just a voice… You're doing everything to give me advice in these sticky situations! And I can freely talk to you in my mind anytime! Is that a trait of a true friend?)_

_Kibou: Yes, RDvm. A true friend is always willing to help anytime; like what I'm doing to help you in problems. And remember, you can always talk to me if you ever need help!_

_RDvm: (Kibou… Okay, then let's help each other, including Hikari and S.A!)_

_Kibou: You can rely on me! (Hikari…? SereneAngewomon…? Hmm… I should check on them every once in a while, even RDvm… Or else, the worst is about to happen…)_

* * *

_RageDevimon & Hikari, including Hikari's Legendary Spirit, SereneAngewomon & the mysterious voice who can only talk to RDvm mentally, Kibou, has made a new start of their adventure, and the start of their relationship between friends, and to help each other in the mission to stop evil from taking over the Digital World! But, what is Kerpymon really planning to do? Why didn't he want to say anything of this plan to RageDevimon? Witness their bond & friendship in the next chapter in "An Irreplaceable Gift": __**"Operation: DOMINATION ~ Phase One: Getting S.A's Power of Light"!**_

_*****_**Oyasuminasai – good night**

***minna - everyone**

Woo! I took 2 days to type this for 2 possible reasons:

A.) Because the chapter was too long to be typed in just 1 day and,

b.) BECAUSE OF THE TORTOROUS SCHOOLWORK I HAVE TO DO! ARGGH! [joke! It's kinda exaggerated…. xD]

So what do you think of this chapter? I remember while writing this in my notebook the first time around, I was hiding from anybody as I write this… They might wonder why I'm crying for no such reason! But, for sure, I pitied RDvm for his condition… Having no friends by your side is really hard, isn't it? Good thing Hikari was able to understand him! Yay! So, I can put up the next chapter tomorrow earlier (I THINK!) because it's my fave day, Friday! So stay tuned to what will RDvm & Hikari do as friends as they work together and face challenges on Chapter 6! See you tomorrow guys!

Please review to say what you think of the plot, characters and anything related to my Fanfic! Thanks for the continued support, everyone! ^_^


	6. Phase One: Getting SA's Power of Light

Okay guys! I know that what Kerpymon is planning is very mysterious, and made you wonder… So let's proceed to the first of the 2 chapters focused on this evil plan! I hope you can enjoy reading this chapter! (And, watch out for RDvm & Hikari's frienship moments! =D) Well then… Read on!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

Original Chapter Title: Chapter 3: _"Evil Warriors' Pursuit!"_

~ o ~ o ~

**Sub-Chapter Title: Chapter 6: **_**"**_**Operation: DOMINATION ~ Phase One: Getting S.A's Power of Light**_**"**_

* * *

-Dec. 21 ~ Yagami Residence-

Mimi just came from the States to visit her fellow Chosen Children in Japan. But she unfortunately came in a wrong time…

Mimi: YO, Taichi! Happy Holidays to you and Hikari!

Taichi: Oh, same to you too, Mimi…

Mimi: Hey, wait, where's Hikari? I always expect her to be beside you when going somewhere…

Taichi: Well, she was… In the Digital World, finding Takeru… But I don't know where Hikari is exactly, and I don't have a way to keep in touch with my sister…

Mimi: **WHAT? **Hikari and Takeru are missing? Where did they go?

Taichi: I don't really know, but my sister will surely be doing great! Don't worry, she'll return with Takeru by Christmas, and I'm very sure of it!

* * *

Hikari was happy for herself (including S.A.) & RageDevimon, as she managed to make him happy now and also managed to meet a new friend.

Hikari: Here, guys. You can eat all you can, as we got a week's supply of food!

Tommy: Wow, Hikari-neesan! That's hard work! Thanks a lot!

Takuya: Hey, wait a minute; you had someone to help you out, didn't you…?

Hikari: Uhh… Yeah… A friendly Digimon helped me get those mushrooms.

Zoe: Who is that Digimon?

_Hikari: (Oh no… I kept a promise for RDvm, and promises shouldn't be broken…) _Uhh… I think it's a Patamon! Haha…

* * *

-Kerpymon's Castle-

The whole group had a meeting. RageDevimon was not included in that, so he secretly listened to their conversation…

Kerpymon: Now, for those annoying Chosen Children… What can you suggest?

Mercurymon: How about if we put them into a pitfall? But I'll think of a cleverer plan…

Arbormon: Let me eat them as Petaldramon! Another tip by yours truly: **Remember, before eating, wash your hands first!**

Ranamon: Well, how about you kidnap and beat the guys, while I do the same to the 2 ugly girls! No one's more beautiful than me! Hi hi hi!

Mercurymon: Let's pretend to be Takuya or anyone of them so we can influence the group to do what we want, while the real ones are hidden in this castle…

Duskmon: Try this… When all of them are asleep, let's ambush them unexpectedly so they will be defenseless against us…

Kerpymon: Very good, all of you have good ideas… Now, I think I should tell you a little secret… This is a secret that no other personality knows.

_RDvm: (A secret? It might be evil, but I should listen further to know what it actually is…)_

_Kibou: (Can that be the…?) RageDevimon, look at that capsule storage device!_

Kerpymon: See this capsule here?

Ranamon: Wait, Master Kerpymon, is that a body of **A HUMAN**?

Kerpymon: Yes, Ranamon. That is indeed a motionless human body…

Arbormon: What is that body for?

Kerpymon: You see… This human child had a special device that can open a gateway between our world and their world. In that way, we can rule both worlds and seek revenge from humankind!

Mercurymon: But, master, how can we do that without the humans knowing it?

Kerpymon: That's where we'll use this body to do that. If we are all in that body, no one will notice us, and our powers will be united into one!

Duskmon: Hmm… Great thinking, Master. [looks away from the human body] And, that human body…

Kerpymon: Why, Duskmon? **Do you have any reactions about this human?**

Duskmon: N-no, Master Kerpymon…

Kerpymon: Okay then, you can all rest after this. I'll continue discussing about this tomorrow.

* * *

RDvm: _**Psst**__! _Hey, Duskmon!

Duskmon: Hm? What is it that you want, RageDevimon?

RDvm: Duskmon, is that your human form? You seem to react weird a little after you have seen that body…

Duskmon: O-of course that's not my body! I could still remember myself of how I look like, I think…

RDvm: I thought that's your own body… If so, why did you act so strange?

Duskmon: I was thinking of how Master Kerpymon got that human body, and, how can Master manipulate that body if it's lifeless already? That person does not move at all…

RDvm: I think Master Kerpymon manipulated him too.

Duskmon: How? I can't seem to understand…

RDvm: I really don't know, too… But he may be related to any evil warrior's past in our team…

Hikari: Hmm, will you try to befriend a person who was an outlaw before, but now a good personality in the present?

Takuya: Heck, **NO**! Why did you just ask such thing, Hikari?

Hikari: It's nothing. Imagine that person as one of our foes, like RDvm, I mean, RageDevimon...

J.P: Come on! Of course not! He can read minds and just make us believe falsely in him!

Hikari: Oh… I understand… But I just asked you so I can know what you think of our enemies…

* * *

-Kerpymon's Castle- (Night)

Kerpymon: RageDevimon, I summon you!

RDvm: What can I do for you, Master?

Kerpymon: There seemed to be a vigorous power source coming from the Digi-Spirit of the Crest of Light, SereneAngewomon… So, I want you to take that Spirit from its owner so that we can convert it into a very useful source of energy, the power of Darkness!

_Kibou: RDvm, remember that Hikari & S.A. are our friends… Don't let yourself get them in danger! Think of a plan that cannot harm them…_

_RDvm: (Yeah, but how? I can't do this to them… Wait! I should think of a way of how to deceive Master Kerpymon!)_

**Kerpymon: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? **

RDvm: Y-yes, Master… Right away…

RageDevimon immediately followed Kerpymon's orders, as what he is ordered to do. He sneakily made his way to Hikari and to tell what he was supposed to do…

* * *

Hikari: Who wants to play, "Truth or Dare?"

All: **ME!**

Hikari: Okay, so-

_RDvm: [whispering] Hikari, it's me, RageDevimon!_

Hikari: Umm… Takuya, please host the game. I'll be back!

Kouji: Be careful!

~ o ~ o ~

Hikari: So, what's the matter, RDvm?

RDvm: Master Kerpymon sent me to a mission, and you know what, that mission is to get S.A. from you and to convert her holy powers into a source of Darkness!

Hikari: **HUH?** What for?

RDvm: Master said that your light, combined with S.A's light, could be converted into an unimaginable energy created into Darkness, so I came here to help you not to lose S.A. from you. How can I deceive my master so that SereneAngewomon will not be taken from you?

Hikari: Well, I could actually try to let you give S.A. to Kerpymon, but I should get her with only you knowing it!

RDvm: So what I'll only do is to back you up, right? No problem!

Hikari: But I can't go without my friends knowing it… They will be anxious of me, and they might attack you, too!

RDvm: I'll take care of you! Let me handle this!

~Meanwhile…~

Takuya: Why is she taking too long? We already want to start!

Zoe: Hikari already said that you're the host, Takuya.

Takuya: Oh, sorry! Hehehe…

**Hikari: HELP!**

All: Huh?

Kouji: Hey, look, RageDevimon is trying to kidnap Hikari!

Everyone: **"Digi-Spirit Evolution!"**

RDvm: Heh, catch me, if you can!

BurningGreymon: You can't do anything bad to Hikari! Let's follow him!

* * *

RDvm: Here we are. Be careful not to let anyone notice you, okay?

Hikari: I got it! Now, take really good care of S.A, okay?

RDvm: Of course, she's my friend too… S.A, let's go!

_S.A: [as a Digi-Spirit] Hikari, take care of yourself! And… Look out! There they are! Hide, now!_

Hikari: OK, but don't let yourselves get into danger…

~ o ~ o ~

Duskmon: So, where is that spirit? Don't say you failed to get it again…

RDvm: Here, this is the real Digi-Spirit of the Crest of Light. Take it…

Duskmon: Good, you proved yourself useful. Let us give it to Master Kerpymon.

-Later night…-

RDvm: Master, I present you the Digi-Spirit of the warrior of the trait of Light, SereneAngewomon.

Kerpymon: Impressive, RageDevimon. Just great. You two may rest now.

RDvm & Duskmon: Yes, Master!

_Kerpymon: (Things will be so enjoying… But, I should rest to do well in that plan! I should entrust the guarding to someone…) _RageDevimon!

RDvm: [looks back] Huh? What is it, Master?

Kerpymon: Get these pass keys. I entrust them to you. Don't let anyone get it! [walks to his rest place]

RDvm: Undestood! Now, Hikari… huh?

Hikari: [sleeptalking] You're… taking… too… long… Zzz…

RDvm: Hikari, wake up! You fell asleep…

Hikari: Zzz- huh? Ah, _gomenasai!_ I'll get S.A. now!

RDvm: Use this key in secret, okay? It's the only way to remove the barrier surrounding her.

Hikari: Thanks, RDvm! Just guide me, please… I might do something wrong…

RDvm: Leave it to me! I'll be always here right behind you.

Hikari: [opening the barrier] So, I'll just use this key and-

Suddenly, footsteps are heard…

Arbormon: Hmm? Who's there?

_S.A: Hikari, hide behind the barrier!_

RDvm: Oh, sorry! It's only me, Arbormon, so you can go on, hehehe…

Arbormon: Well, alright… A tip for everyone! **When you see something suspicious, be sure to examine it!**

Hikri: [laughing] Arbormon sure is weird…

RDvm: Take your time getting S.A, Hikari. Get her while the others aren't here!

Hikari: Insert the key, and… there! Glad to have you back, S.A!

S.A: Thank you very much, Hikari! As a spirit, I'm unable to move on my own…

RDvm: You know, you look cute when you smile. It makes me smile, too…

Hikari: Aww, you're making me blush! Even you, you're cute too…

RDvm: R-really? This is the first time I was praised & complimented by someone! (_But, I kinda felt like this before, somehow…)_

Duskmon: The Digi-Spirit! It's gone!

RDvm: I'll follow. Just run as fast as you can!

Hikari: Just don't do anything crazy, 'kay?

RDvm: I promise! Hurry, before it's too late!

Duskmon: Where is it? RageDevimon, did you get it? Answer me!

RDvm: O-of course not! My keys just got lost, then the Spirit's gone!

Ranamon: Red Alert! Annoying girl spotted!

Hikari: [running] **Huh? **_(Oh no… They've spotted me for real! But the gate is near… Just a few steps to go…)_

Hikari ran as fast as she could, wishing that she could run faster as she can…

_Hikari: (Please, I need to escape, fast!)_

…But suddenly, something grabbed her by her arm that stopped her from going any further…

Mercurymon: Where do you think you're going, newbie?

Hikari: Let me go!

Duskmon: RageDevimon, attack her!

RDvm: **WHAT? **O—okay… _(I'm sorry, Hikari… I'm just forced to do this again…)_

Kibou: Daijoubu. I know Hikari can understand you…

KendoGarurumon: **Solar Laser!**

Duskmon: [hit by KendoGarurumon's attack] **AAH!**

Zephyrmon: Don't dare to harm Hikari! **Wind of Pain!**

Duskmon: Ungh… Why are you attacking me? RageDevimon was the one hurting her…

RDvm: W-wait! But-!

MetalKabuterimon: Duskmon said it! Now, take cover guys! [aims at RDvm] **Field Destroyer!**

Duskmon: (Hehehe… These fools were easily deceived… Look, they believe in my lies! Ha! Ha! Ha!)

RDvm: _(You… They're not fools! You may deceive them, but the thing that they're fools is not true!)_

Hikari: RageDevimon… _(If I could only do something for them…)_

RDvm: [damaged, paralyzed by MetalKabuterimon's electrical attack] **RAAH! **_(Go, Hikari…)_

Korikakkumon: Hikari-neesan, let's hurry!

Hikari: A-alright…

BurningGreymon: I'll handle this! Take Hikari with all of you and hide in a safe place!

KendoGarurumon: Roger! I'll take you there immediately! Hold on tight…

Running at light-speed, KendoGarurumon zoomed away & went back to their base! Only BurningGreymon, Duskmon and RageDevimon were left at the battlefield.

* * *

BurningGreymon: Now, it's just you and me, Duskmon.

Duskmon: Let's see if you can take me down. **Deadly Gaze!**

BurningGreymon: I won't lose to someone like you! **Flame Storm!**

Both forces unleashed a very great impact on each other! But, Duskmon's power was far too powerful…

BurningGreymon: No! It can't be possible!

Duskmon: Meet your doom, Chosen Child…

_Kibou: RDvm, you can't just stay there and watch! Takuya & Duskmon will both be hurt if you didn't do something to stop them!_

_RDvm: (Ungh… Kibou, you're right, but… I can't move that much… I'm paralyzed by that attack…)_

_Kibou: I'll lend my power to you… Now, stop them!_

_RDvm: (Don't worry, I won't let you guys down!) _**STOP!**

RageDevimon, using his signature weapon, _Zetzubou no Mori _(Literally "Lance of Despair" in Japanese) countered the Dark Force of Duskmon and reflected it to Duskmon!

Duskmon: **WHAT THE-**

BurningGreymon: _A-arigatou, _RageDevimon…

RDvm: Don't thank me now, instead, make sure your friends are safe!

BurningGreymon: I'll repay the favor next time… And we'll go back to fight you! Remember that!

* * *

Duskmon: Why did you do that? You let them escape!

RDvm: We can't defeat them now; we're not that ready to fight them, so let's just prepare ourselves next time…

Duskmon: Hmph. They can't defeat us. We are very powerful, and I believe that nothing can ever stop us. They are very weak to fight us.

RDvm: Don't underestimate the Chosen Children. One day, they might triumph over us… _(And I hope all of them are safe from harm, especially Hikari…)_

_Kibou: I'm going to tell you that I feel something really bad will happen if the plan will be successful… You better keep an eye on the ones inheriting the Legendary Warriors' Spirits, and to our beloved friends, Hikari & SereneAngewomon… _

_

* * *

Kibou seems to know something about the plan Kerpymon made… And, what will happen after Kerpymon knows about the first phase of his plan failed? Witness more of the evil operation by Kerpymon & the evil warriors and RageDevimon & Hikari's struggles in preventing it to happen in the next chapter, "__**Operation: DOMINATION ~ Phase Two: Ambush! Passing Sefirotmon's Challenges**__"!_

***Daijoubu – it's all right/ don't worry**

I know the most intriguing part of this chapter: the human body placed in the capsule. Did you also notice that Duskmon acted a bit weird by seeing that body? Hmm… Is Duskmon saying the truth that it is not really his own body, or is he just trying to provoke RageDevimon's thoughts regarding that body, just hiding the truth that it is his own…? Well, well! That body's secret will be focused on in the following chapters after Chapter 7! So wait for it, and stay tuned, okay?

Well then, I'll type the next chapter tomorrow! Until then, everyone! =D


	7. Phase Two: Ambush! Sefirotmon's Tests

Sorry for the late update… I've been very busy these days… Anyways, on with the next phase of Kerpymon's plan!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

Original Chapter Title - Chapter 3: _"Evil Warriors' Pursuit!"_

~ o ~ o~

**Sub-chapter Title – Chapter 7: "****Operation: DOMINATION ~ Phase Two: Ambush! Passing Sefirotmon's Challenges****"**

* * *

Takuya: Are you all okay?

Zoe: Yes! And, how did you get back without any scratches on you?

Tommy: Oooh… Takuya-niichan has a body of steel!

Takuya: N-no, it's not that… Ehehe… Well, RageDevimon saved me. He countered Duskmon's attack… And, at that time, he was telling me that I should escape while stopping Duskmon.

J.P: _Ne, _are you serious, Takuya? RageDevimon did that? That's… odd.

Tommy: Does it mean that he's on our side?

_Hikari: (Should I tell them this? But, RDvm trusted me… I can't break my promise… That will make him lonlier…) _Well, the truth is-

Kouji: Don't believe immediately. They might have planned that to get our trust and be deceived.

Zoe: Yeah, that's true…

_Hikari: (I think this is not the right time… Maybe tomorrow… I don't really know! It's better to ask RDvm instead…)_

~That night…~

Zoe: Good night to you all!

Hikari: Okay! Let's sleep…

Suddenly, Hikari saw a shadowed being on top of the branches of trees. She wondered who or what it is, but she finally figured it out.

_Hikari: (Oh, it's RDvm! But, he's really hurt… It seems that he really wants to keep his promises, eh? That's too sweet of him…)_

Hikari waited until all of her friends fell asleep. As the right time comes, she went to RageDevimon.

RDvm: [faintly] G-good evening, Hikari…!

Hikari: Same to you! But, why did you still go here? You're greatly hurt to move freely…

RDvm: D-don't mind me… I need to keep my promise, so, how about you? Are you okay…?

Hikari: Yeah, don't worry about me… Umm… By the way… RDvm, could I say that you're a friendly Digimon to my friends already? Because, if they still think that you're evil, they'll continue to attack you…

RDvm: No, no… I'll tell you when the right time comes. Did Takuya tell you that I helped him…?

Hikari: Umm… yes. I was attempting to say the truth about it, but Kouji interrupted me. He said that you might be just deceiving us… So, they still put on guard.

RDvm: I-it's okay… By the way, Hikari, I think my team members are planning something evil tomorrow… You guys better prepare. Oh, and do you want to go somewhere nice & peaceful…?

Hikari: I would really like to! But, my friends might get surprised when I'm nowhere in sight…

RDvm: Don't worry! We'll go back before the sun rises. In that way, they won't be able to notice us…!

Hikari: Really? Well then, let's go!

And so, RageDevimon and Hikari spent time in that "special" place, and enjoyed themselves there.

* * *

~On a tree branch…~

RDvm: Look at there, Hikari.

Hikari: [eyes widen] Wow! What a beautiful sight!

For what they saw were visions from the Real World from trees when the clouds block the magnificent moonlight coming from the 3 moons of the Digital World. That place was called, "T.V. Forest".

As what they saw, places & events from the real world are seen from those visions.

Hikari: This one shows the Tokyo Tower! And this one's the Fuji TV station, where Takeru-kun & Yamato-san's father works! And this is the school where my friends, including Takeru and I study!

RDvm: [points to the tree where the school is shown] Oh, that? That sure's a big school! _(But, I kinda feel déjà vu… Never mind!)_

Hikari: Aww, the visions just disappeared… I think when the clouds cover the light from the moon, I mean… [pauses for a while] Hey, wait, there are three moons in the Digital World! That's strange…

RDvm: Actually, they have names derived from the 3 Celestial Angles. The blue one's "Seraphimoon", the green named "Ophanimoon", and the pink one is called "Cherubimoon". Weird, eh?

Hikari: That's rather ridiculous names! Hahaha!

RDvm: So, did you enjoy our visit?

Hikari: Of course! Actually, you're the only one who offered me to go into a place in the wild like this… So, thank you very much, RDvm!

RDvm: It's nothing… Hmm, what a beautiful sight… Right, Hikari?

Hiikari: [sleeptalking] _Arigato…_ Rage… Devimon… Zzz…

RDvm: You can sleep leaning on me… Sleep tight, Hikari…

The two fell into deep slumber, having a really good time in the TV Forest. But, they didn't know that the Evil warriors were now initiating their plan, as they were asleep…

* * *

Duskmon: Chosen Children! Even though you've defeated Arbormon, nothing will change… We've never needed that creep in our team.

MetalKabuterimon: I can't forgive you! You killed your own teammate!

Duskmon: Heh, then take on our plan… Mercurymon!

BurningGreymon: Mercurymon? The one who managed to defeat Seraphimon on his own?

Mercurymon: It is I… Now, beware, _Erabareshi Kodomotachi!_ **Mercurymon, Slide Evolution! **_**Sephirotmon!**_

Sephirotmon sucked all of them in the group, leaving only Bokomon & Neemon behind.

Neemon:** WHAT IS THIS GIGANTIC THING?**

Bokomon: Oh no! Sephirotmon has taken them in it!

The whole team, for the exception of Hikari, is now facing the challenges waiting for them inside Sephirotmon's body. Hikari was lucky that RageDevimon went away from them for a while & stayed in that place…

* * *

~Next morning… -Dec.22~

Hikari: Rise and shine, RDvm!

RDvm: Huh…? Is it morning already…? Oh, thanks for waking me up, Hikari… Wait, you're blushing…

Hikari: [hides her face] Oh, no, it's nothing! It's just that… I kinda… slept leaning on you…

RDvm: It's fine to me! I just want you sleeping comfortably…

Hikari: Now, let's hurry back! It's pretty bright now.

RDvm: Hold on to me very carefully!

Hurriedly going back to where Takuya & the others were, they were surprised that a giant Digimon was instead the one they found.

Hikari: Huh? Where did they go?

RDvm: I know… My team already initiated the 2nd phase of Kerpymon's operation. And, I think that was to suck them in Sephirotmon & to defeat them by the obstacles waiting for them… But at least you're safe, Hikari.

Hikari: Yeah, but, we should get them out of Sephirotmon, now!

RDvm: It's not that easy. They must defeat each Digimon in each of those spheres, which corresponds to one of the 10 elements.

Hikari: Then, let's help each other to find them!

* * *

~Inside Sephirotmon's Body – The Sphere of _Yesod (meaning, "foundation"), _**Sphere of the Element of Earth**

J.P was suddenly dragged into an illusion, where ShadowBeetlemon fights him.

ShadowBeetlemon: Now, you weakling. Look, they don't treat you as a real friend. You have no friends at all!

But in reality, those people were just illusions, too. They were only discouraging J.P. for him to lose confidence in himself.

Fake Takuya: Boo! You're no match for him, J.P!

Fake Zoe: Yeah! You're nothing but a big wimp!

ShadowBeetlemon: Don't you understand? You always thought that your friends are only for games & magic. You're absolutely a real LOSER!

J.P: Why… why am I doing this? Am I really an inconsiderate person?

Fake Tommy: Go, ShadowBeetlemon!

Fake Kouji: You're nothing against him, Junpei!

ShadowBeetlemon: I know all your weaknesses & moves because I am YOU. Now, surrender!

J.P: Everyone hates me… then… I'll give up…

ShadowBeetlemon: Now, for the final resort!

?: **STOP!**

All of a sudden, 2 beings went to where J.P. was, and they instead encouraged him to be strong.

Hikari: No, J.P! Don't give up! True friends help each other! So, don't let go of your confidence!

_RDvm: (Hikari's talking about true friendship, right? I didn't experience that in my whole life…)_

_Kibou: But, you're being loved by your friends, S.A, Hikari & I! Be happy!_

_RDvm: (Kibou… Thanks for the friendly words again.) _In reality, all of what you see is illusions. I know, I'm a foe of yours, but I'm just trying to help Hikari in here!

J.P: Hikari… and RageDevimon too! I believe in you two and, thanks for the hand! Now… **Digi-Spirit Evolution! **_**MetalKabuterimon!**_

ShadowBeetlemon: You can't defeat yourself! **Slide Evolution! **_**ShadowMetalKabuterimon!**_

MetalKabuterimon: I have friends so I will win! **Ultimate Thunder!**

ShadowMetalKabuterimon: Oh yeah? **Field Destroyer!**

Hikari: I'll go help him! **Digi-Spirit Evolution! **_**SereneAngewomon!**_

[The attack hits S.A.]

S.A: What can possibly break my diamond armor?

ShadowMetalKabuterimon: WHAT THE-

RDvm: Haah! **Kage Hand-Blasters!**

ShadowMetalKabuterimon: **NOO!**

A bright light shone, and was defeated!

S.A: I'm sure the others are doing fine, but I sense a powerful foe battling Kouji & Takuya…

RDvm: Me too. With that as a possible fact, we'll help them first.

J.P: I'm with you!

* * *

J.P: There's a way out here! But we still need to go, but I'll go back! I'll wait for our friends to return while you handle this!

Hikari: We'll return safely with the 2! Trust us!

RDvm: Hikari, I think it's better for us to split up. You find Kouji, while I find Takuya.

Hikari: Good idea. I wish you the best of luck, RDvm!

RDvm: Same to you, Hikari!

RageDevimon quickly went to Takuya's location, the Ice Sphere, where he encounters an IceLeomon. But, Agunimon had already defeated the foe upon RageDevimon's arrival.

Agunimon: I must hurry to Kouji!

RDvm: So, he's safe… I must follow him to Kouji & Hikari too, huh?

~ o ~ o ~

J.P: So, all of you are already here? Cool!

Tommy: And we saw visions of Takuya-niisan! He might have surpassed the challenge!

Zoe: What's happening over there? It appears that Kouji is battling Duskmon!

Bokomon: And my little baby seems to be moving…

* * *

~Kouji & Duskmon's location – The Sphere of _Tiferet (Meaning, "Beauty"), **Sphere of the Element of Darkness**~_

Hikari: Huh? Is Kouji nearly defeated?

Duskmon: Now you're finished…

_Kouji: No… I should return to the Real World to give the bouquet of roses to Mother… And I understand everything now! Please, Duskmon! Spare me your mercy! _

Duskmon: "…"

_Hikari: (I must save him!) _**Digi-Spirit Evolution! **_**SereneAngewomon! **_Take me on, Duskmon! Don't hurt him any further!

Duskmon: Oh, the newcomer. Didn't you think that you're too weak for me? S.A. only specializes in defense, but has low offensive power…

S.A: It may be true, but I have the light in my heart that strengthens me! My armor is also genuine diamond, so you can't lay a single scratch on me!

Duskmon: Nonsense. Darkness will prevail over light, and nothing will change that… Take this!

S.A: [hit by his attack] Ungh! I must… protect Kouji…

_Kouji: (Even Hikari will get into danger in just saving me from Duskmon…)_

Duskmon: Surrender now. You will not survive my attacks for sure. [continuously attacks S.A]

S.A: Aah! Urk…_ (I can't hold on lie this any longer… I must at least do something…) _**Light Arrow!**

Duskmon: What will that do to me? **Lunar Plasma!**

S.A: AAAH! [reverts to Hikari] S-sorry Kouji… I'm really too weak for Duskmon, and I still failed to protect you… G-gomenasai…

Duskmon: So, you both represent the light, eh? I'm Darkness, so you'll surely lose to me.

~ o ~ o ~

Agunimon: Kouji's in great danger… No, no, no… **KOUJI!**

Kibou: Kouji is Duskmon's twin brother, so if they realized that they are battling each other, they'll stop for sure…

_RDvm: (Yeah… But, how?)_

Agunimon: Huh? Who's following me?

RDvm: Never think of that now, Takuya. We trust each other already, so go on and save Kouji!

Agunimon: RageDevimon, let's go!

~ o ~ o ~

Duskmon: You two will be engulfed by the darkness and will seal the light in your hearts… (Kouji… I never wanted to do this to you… Because I'm your brother…)

Kouji: D-duskmon… * sob * I… I still need to go home alive!

Hikari:_ (This darkness again… It's too strong for me now… W-we'll lose if this continues…) _NOOO!

Agunimon: That's…

_Kibou & _RDvm: [simultaneously] **HIKARI-CHAN!** We'll save you, and Kouji!

_Agunimon: (Why did he call her "Hikari-chan"? Usually, close friends add that to each other's names, so, are they friends? It's so complicated…)_

~ o ~ o ~

Bokomon: Wha-

Neemon: Ooh, the egg's gonna hatch!

Zoe: And look, it releases a beam of light!

Bokomon: Aka-chan's… Power…

~ o ~ o ~

Duskmon: Hmm?

The light shone on Kouji, giving him the new power to Double Spirit Evolve!

Hikari: This light… This is like the one when we first performed Jogress Evolution!

_Kouji: Human Spirit… Beast Spirit… I can feel it… I can feel this new power!_

Agunimon: What's happening?

RDvm: Let's see for ourselves!

Kouji: **Double Digi-Spirit Evolution! ****Beowolfmon!**

Zoe: That's…

J.P: It's Kouji!

Tommy: He evolved into a new Digimon! Hooray!

Bokomon: That's right! It's the advanced form of the Spirit of the Element of Light, Beowolfmon!

Duskmon: That can't be… The Human Spirit & Beast Spirit have fused together…

Hikari: I'm rooting for you, Beowolfmon! Let light shine in Darkness!

Beowolfmon: I will… no matter what happens… I will return to the Real World… Until than… I'll keep on living! **HAH!**

Duskmon: Hrr…

RDvm: Wow… 2 great forces are battling each other… But, Duskmon will later realize…

Agunimon: RageDevimon, what are you talking about…?

RDvm: Duskmon is human & Kouji's twin brother, Kouichi Kimura!

Agunimon: "Twin Brother"? **Kouji!**

Hikari: Huh? Kouji is releasing powers of light, while Duskmon releases darkness… What great power!

Beowolfmon: HRRAGH!

The Spiritual orms of Kouji & Duskmon's human forms were quickly seen as they battled…!

Duskmon: HMM!

Beowolfmon: **What the?**

Hikari: They really look like each other as humans, as if they're twins…!

RDvm: That's Kouichi?

Suddenly, because of the impact of both powers, the place exploded & sent Kouji and Duskmon far away!

BeoWolfmon & Duskmon: AAAH!

Agunimon: Kouji, no!

Hikari: Iie… They were sent away…

RDvm: W-we were too late…

Agunimon: Kouji! **KOUJI!**

Bokomon: This isn't the reason for the crisis!

J.P: Kouji!

Agunimon: W-what's this?

RDvm: Mercurymon!

Mercurymon: Now, all of you here will vanish! This portal will lead you to your end!

Agunimon: Hikari, run!

Hikari: But, Takuya…

RDvm: If we don't escape, all of us will lose! But I believe you friend will be able to come back safely, so let's go, Hikari!

Hikari: …OK, RDvm. Takuya, be careful! We'll be waiting for you outside!

Mercurymon: RageDevimon? Are you betraying us? Are you helping that girl instead of us? Answer me!

Agunimon: They are out of this. Leave them alone & face me!

~ o ~ o ~

Tommy: Hey, look, it's Hikari-neesan! And another Digimon…

Zoe: Isn't that RageDevimon?

Hikari: Hi guys! Takuya will be just fine, but he gets to face Mercurymon first.

RDvm: If I were you, find Kouji. But if you want, you can wait for Takuya, then proceed to that afterwards. May we meet again!

J.P: One question- Why is he with you in the first place, Hikari?

Hikari: He might have just wanted to help… _(Right, RDvm?)_

_RDvm: (Yeah, Hikari.) [smiles while looking at her]_

_

* * *

_~Duskmon's location~

Duskmon: Ungh…

Kerpymon: Duskmon! Don't forget the darkness in your heart. Now is the time to let the darkness set in… Live your life in darkness! And, since you and Mercurymon, as of now, are the only ones left, I'll continue telling about the secret.

Duskmon: Go on, Master.

Kerpymon: That human body… I manipulated it. I separated his spiritual body to his physical body, and so what you see is the physical form of that person.

Duskmon: So… Where did the spiritual form go?

Kerpymon: I put his spirit into another Digimon, or to be exact, a Digi-Spirit. I erased his memories, so he may not know anything about what's good & bad… And, to fight as your team member!

Duskmon: So, he may be Mercurymon, RageDevimon, Arbormon or Grumblemon, huh?

Kerpymon: Yes, and he may be dead at this time. And what can you say about this?

Duskmon: So, other than me, one of my comrades is human, right? I'm not alone after all.

Kerpymon: And, Duskmon. Do you want to know who he is, really?

Duskmon: Absolutely, Master Kerpymon.

Kerpymon: This person qualified to be the chosen one of the Digi-Spirits…

Duskmon: Then…?

Kerpymon: And, that Digimon is…

_

* * *

Who is the Digimon Form of that human? Is he alive like RageDevimon & Mercurymon, or dead like Arbormon & Grumblemon? Follow the continuing story of Kouji & Duskmon's brotherhood, and slowly discover the secret of the human's body in Chapter 8: "__**Revelations... Takeru's Body Found...?**__"! _

_**Erabareshi Kodomotachi - Chosen Children**_

_**Aka-chan – baby (based from Bokomon in episode 27)**_

_**Iie - no**_

Ahaha! That was a cliffhanger! LOL! XD

Anyways, I recently discovered that Sephirotmon's spheres represent the 10 elements, including the 10 Attributes that the Sephirot's spheres represent. I noticed that the attribute represented on that specific sphere is the ones that are tested on the Chosen Children, such as Kouji's situation, which tests his understanding.

My source came from "Mercurymon (Frontier)" in Digimon Wiki.

While I'm typing this, I'm experiencing severe colds & cough, causing me headache… (plus HOMEWORKS! I HATE THAT!) So, I'll try my best to update soon… Please, pray for me so I'll get better to type normally (I had many typos while typing this, actually) Well, take care!


	8. Revelations! RDvm & Hikari Captured

Well… I've been recovering from my sickness as from now. YES! =D (and I think because there's no homework to do… AND IT'S A 3-DAY WEEKEND! LOL)

And… this is somehow this is now the Story arc that will serve as the climax… You'll know why… ;)

Ok! Time to read on! =D

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

Original Chapter Title – Chapter 4: "_The Truth Behind the Human Body's Secret"_

~ o ~ o ~

**Sub-chapter Title – Chapter 8: "****Revelations...RDvm & Hikari Captured****"**

* * *

Yamato: They're really taking too long… Okay then, I've decided to go to the Digital World!

Sora: But… You don't have a D-3.

Taichi: Yamato… have faith in them! Hikari will return with Takeru, trust me! My little sister's determined to do that!

* * *

Duskmon: … **WHAT? **That Digimon is that human?

Kerpymon: Now you know the truth, go get that Kouji!

_Duskmon: (I-I can't believe it's him… But, there were some certain traits that was kind of visible to him, as what Master said…)_

_Beowolfmon: Duskmon… Who was the boy that looked like me? Duskmon… Just who are you?_

* * *

~Later Night…~

Takuya decided to find Kouji on his own, after managing to defeat Mercurymon by "his own fists", using the power of Seraphimon's egg to Double Spirit Evolve like Kouji, and preventing Sephirotmon from getting near to his teammates. The team stayed where they are while waiting for all of them to unite once again.

Hikari: …So, all this time, you know that Duskmon was human before he joined Kerpymon?

RDvm: Yeah. He told me that when we had the chance to talk with each other, As what you've been thinking, Duskmon is actually Kouji's identical twin as his human form, Kouichi Kimura…

Hikari: So, Kouji wasn't really an only child…

RDvm: Say, Hikari, did you have any luck finding Takeru?

Hikari: N-no… Not even just any little info about him…

RDvm: Me? Unfortunately, no… I'm really sorry. I promise I'll make up for the remaining days!

Hikari: That's why I like you, RageDevimon. You really try your best to be like Takeru. You always keep your promises to me!

RDvm: [blushes] O-oh… That's… really kind of you, Hikari-chan. I appreciate it… _(I'm bothered by what Duskmon said that I should do… I think something bad also's gonna happen the next day…)_

_

* * *

Beowolfmon: Hey, is that… Hikari? Why is she with RageDevimon? That evil warrior might have something under his sleeve… He must be further observed…_

Duskmon: Now I found you at last, Beowolfmon, the warrior of the Element of Light.

Beowolfmon: You… How are we related?

Duskmon: I am your twin brother, Kouichi Kimura. Mother took care of me, while Father took you.

Beowolfmon: Then, how did you know all of this?

Duskmon: Grandma, before she died, told everything to me. I also thought that I'm the only child of Mother, but it is really not. From then on, I tried to follow you, until I got into an accident and woke up in this form.

Beowolfmon: So, Kerpymon manipulated you, am I right?

Duskmon: Yes. And, about your friends… Soon… They'll vanish here in the Digital World.

Beowolfmon: I won't let you do that! **Frozen Hunter!**

Duskmon: [dodges] Hrr…

* * *

-Next Evening ~Dec. 23

As of present, Takuya & Kouji were still not returning to the team. The others decided to sleep instead of waiting for them, while Hikari sat on the branch of the tree with RageDevimon, as always.

Hikari: I'm too worried for them… What will happen, RDvm?

RDvm: They'll be okay, Hikari-chan.

Hikari: You know, since you've called me "Hikari-chan", you sounded like Takeru! I really remembered him from you…

RDvm: Really… Takeru's a very lucky guy. He got you as a best friend to be with in his whole life, and you're a really good friend. I'm really happy to meet you, Hikari-chan. I wish Takeru sees you soon… [becomes frail]

_Kibou: Hey, RDvm, I understand… You didn't want Hikari-chan to find Takeru yet because you know that she will return to the Real World without you, right?_

_RDvm: (Y-yeah… I don't know what will happen to me… If Hikari-chan was to return to her normal life, and if I were to follow what Duskmon & Master said, I… I…)_

Hikari: RDvm, something wrong? RageDevimon? Something's really bothering you these days…

RDvm: I-it's nothing! D-don't mind me… It's nothing at all; so don't worry about a thing about me, Hikari-chan…

Hikari: Then I'll believe you! Also… may I ask a question?

RDvm: What is it…?

Hikari: [hesitates] A-ah… I don't know where to start…

_S.A: Go Hikari! You can do it, I tell you! He'll answer honestly to you… He's your friend, so he's a person whom you can trust!_

_Hikari: W-well… A-alright… _RageDevimon do you… do you have…

RDvm: Have…?

Hikari: …H-have special… feelings for me?

RDvm: [shocked] **H-huh? **Oh…

Hikari: I-I'm sorry if I dared to ask you that! I know that you're not ready for these kinds of things… It's just that-

RDvm: No, Hikari-chan. I-I'll answer that now. [takes a deep breath] The truth is… _H-hai_. I… do have feelings for you…

Hikari: R-really…?

RDvm: Yes, Hikari-chan…

* * *

Beowolfmon passes by the two of them again and was enraged by RageDevimon's reappearance.

Beowolfmon: Him again? You… you're planning something, right?

Duskmon: RageDevimon will not hear every word coming out of your mouth, Kouji. I think his plan is really going well…

Beowolfmon: Hrr… What is this plan, anyway?

Duskmon: Master Kerpymon & I told him that he should get Hikari's Powers of Light… As he is revealed to be a close friend of hers, both of them will trust each other greatly… And with that, RageDevimon can make that girl give up & surrender those powers, for the sake of our relationship between Master, him & I… Pretty clever, I say.

Beowolfmon: I won't let him do that! He's really so mean… I'm going to warn my friends about this, only to save Hikari!

Duskmon: Hikari again? I've been hearing that name from you for a lot of times already… Why? **Do you have something for her, brother?**

Beowolfmon: I admit, yes, it's true. She did everything to save us, like what she did in order to save me from you… So I'm going to return the favor!

Duskmon: Heh. Good thing you said that. Now look at what will happen to the "apple of your eye"… Meet your doom, **Hikari Yagami!**

Beowolfmon: No! Hikari, get away from RageDevimon! He's planning to get your powers!

Hikari: H-huh…? RDvm, is that true?

_Kibou: I knew this wasn't such a good idea…_

RDvm: I'm sorry… I just wanted the others proud of me… I'm so mad at myself… Why… Why would I do this?

Hikari: All this time, you're deceiving me to get my trust, for you to make others happy in an evil way…?

Duskmon: Yes, Hikari. It's true!

Hikari: "…"

RDvm: [in an ashamed tone] _Gomenasai, _Hikari-chan… Forgive me…

Hikari: …No, Duskmon. I know RDvm can't do that to me. Look, he's pleading for my forgiveness. He's unwilling to do such evil things to me! He's a friendly & hopeful Digimon!

Duskmon: Can't you see? He wanted to trick you in doing evil for him.

Hikari: RageDevimon trusts me, so he always tells the truth! I have faith in him, like how faithful I am to Takeru!

Duskmon: **SILENCE! **I'll finish you for him!

Beowolfmon: Stop this! Don't hurt her, the both of you! **Frozen Hunter!**

RDvm: **AAH!**

Hikari: RageDevimon, no! * sob *

Tears began falling from Hikari's eyes. She can't resist seeing her teammate hurting her "best friend", RageDevimon…

Hikari: S-stop… Don't fight already… I can't stand it…

Beowolfmon: He's trying to get you, Hikari! I just had to stop him for that!

Hikari: But, * sob * you don't understand…

Duskmon: Come here, little girl. Just surrender yourself for us to get your powers. It's just that simple.

Hikari: I won't do that!

Duskmon: [releases the blades from his hands]

Beowolfmon: **Cleansing Light!**

Duskmon: Too slow. **Lunar Plasma!**

Beowolfmon: Waah! Hikari, flee… now…

Hikari: I'll never leave RDvm here alone!

Duskmon: Then so be it…

RDvm: [looks at Duskmon with a stare full of anger] Don't… Don't do anything to Hikari-chan! I'll take you to a safe place, Hikari-chan… [grabs Hikari]

Hikari: RDvm… I know you were loyal to me! But, Duskmon might catch up with us…

RDvm: I'll, ungh, run faster…

Hikari: But how? You're greatly hurt…

RDvm: I can do this! Hold on me really tight… Just…b-believe in me!

Duskmon: [appears at their front] And where do you think you're going?

RDvm: You can't take her without going through me first!

_Beowolfmon: [from a distance] (Why is he protecting Hikari? He's supposed to help Duskmon with this…)_

Hikari: RageDevimon… _Omae_… Why are you doing this?

_Kibou & _RDvm: Because… [Simultaneously] I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight!

Hikari: H-huh…? [stunned]

Duskmon: **NONSENSE.** You're just a big fool who says unnecessary things to defend yourself! With that, you deserve this… [grabs Hikari's arms from the back]

Hikari: Wha-? Let go of me!

Duskmon: I know your weakness, RageDevimon. I'll take your dear friend over here and I shall give her to Master Kerpymon.

_Kibou: Hrr… No one could hurt Hikari-chan while I'm here… Let's do it, RDvm…!_

RDvm: [angrily] Did you hear what I just said? You can't take her without fighting me first, at all costs! **Zetzubou no Mori!**

Duskmon: Hrgh… [loses hold of Hikari]

Hikari: RDvm, I'll help you!

RDvm: No, Hikari-chan. I'll handle this myself… I'll teach him a lesson!

Duskmon: Well then. I'll go get you, no matter where you go!

RDvm: Hrr… Hikari, let's go!

Hikari: _H-hai…_

Aldamon: [hurriedly rushes to them] Hey, _m-matte_! Don't take her!

Duskmon: Don't mess with us. You're out of this thing, go return back to your pathetic friends!

_Aldamon: Am I too late? I hope not… But I should better warn the others!_

* * *

Zoe: Hey guys, look! It's Agunimon!

J.P: No, it's not! He's BurningGreymon! Agunimon can't fly!

Tommy: No, I think Takuya-niichan Double Spirit Evolved like Kouji-niisan!

Aldamon: Yup, Tommy! But… Hikari's taken away by RageDevimon again, and they were being chased by Duskmon… Or is RageDevimon planning something bad to her…?

J.P: Eh? RageDevimon… He betrayed us! He's getting our trust so we can be evil too!

Tommy: Let's save Hikari-neesan!

Zoe: I knew he was cruel… Now, I'm really mad at him!

Aldamon: I'll lead you there! C'mon guys!

Beowolfmon: STOP!

**All: Is that you, Kouji?**

Beowolfmon: Yeah, and I'm here to inform you that RageDevimon actually helped Hikari to get away from Duskmon… That's what I think…

J.P: Then you believed them? Duskmon & RageDevimon might be doing that to be out of sight & initiate their plan!

Zoe: J.P. has a point there… Evil Digimons are ones who can't be trusted…

Beowolfmon: Okay, but… _(I'm getting confused… Whose side is RageDevimon anyway? I can't tell…)_

* * *

Duskmon: You two can't hide from me…

Hikari: I think we're too far from him… We've gone too far…

RDvm: But, I'm sure he'll catch up to us soon. But for now… let's rest here. Are you hurt, Hikari-chan? Ungh…

Hikari: No, RDvm. I should be the one asking that…

RDvm: Nah, I'm strong enough to resist it. Don't worry, I'll protect you…

Duskmon: …But can you stop me? [punches RDvm on his stomach]

RDvm: Gaah! I-I would be able to hold him off… Save yourself, Hikari-chan!

Hikari: B-but…

_S.A: Hikari, move away from them!_

Hikari: Huh-? [something grabbed her from the back]

Kerpymon: Surprised, eh?

Hikari: S.A… Lend me your power! **Digi-Spirit Evol-**

Kerpymon: [grabs Hikari's arm] You can't do such a thing to me, Child of the Crest of Light! Give me that device, and the Legendary Spirit!

RDvm: N-no… The D-3!

_Kibou: RageDevimon, do everything for them not to get Hikari's D-3! Everything's at stake when that is in Kerpymon's hands!_

_RDvm: (But, I couldn't do such thing… I don't know what to do…)_

_Kibou: Just… __**DO EVERYTHING FOR HIKARI-CHAN!**_

Duskmon: Don't be so impatient. Here, this will calm you down. [punches RDvm again with more force]

Hikari: Please, don't hurt him…

Kerpymon: So, this is called a D-3… You, child, this is a deal… If you want his life, we'll give your D-3 back, but we'll take RageDevimon with us and punish him!

Hikari: What? I can't let that happen to him!

Kerpymon: But, if you would like to save this devil's life, we'll instead get your powers of light & leave him alone…

RDvm: Hikari-chan, don't mind me! Everything will be affected if your powers of light will be taken away… I don't have any significance to live here…

Hikari: Then how about S.A. & I? You know that we really care about you, too! You're one of the best friends I've ever met… So, I can't stand seeing you suffering like this!

Duskmon: So, Hikari, you, or RageDevimon?

Hikari: Well… I've decided. Don't hurt him… Take me instead.

_RDvm: Hikari, no…_

Kerpymon: Very well. Now, follow me to my castle & for you to surrender S.A's Digi-Spirit.

Duskmon: If so, you're nothing to us now, RageDevimon. I don't want to see your face again.

RDvm: H-hikari-chan… [tears fell from his eyes]

_Kibou: I… I won't forgive those guys! They're making me come back to my serious mood… I feel your sadness, RageDevimon. Let me give you power to save her at all costs!_

RDvm: [wipes out tears, starts to become enraged] I'll… I'll do this in behalf of Takeru! You… Don't take her away! **FISTS OF RAGE!**

Duskmon: UNGH!

Kerpymon: Don't mess with a high-ranking Digimon, fool! If you want to be together, then I'll grant what you want!

RDvm: **W-what the?** AAAH!

Duskmon: Now, you got trapped in our electric net! Don't worry, we might still use you in other plans…

_RDvm: [losing consciousness, blurring vision] I can't let this happen… I must… save… her… u-ungh… [falling unconscious]_

_

* * *

It seems that the innocent RageDevimon can't do anything against the joined forces of Duskmon & Kerpymon, and so, the 2 evil Digimons captured the both of them. What are those two Digimons thinking? How will RageDevimon, Hikari, together with Kibou & S.A. escape this plan, and in order to save themselves? Will they be able to get back alive? And… what are the secrets behind that human body? Witness the revelations of various things in the next chapter, "__**The Great Escape! Takeru's Body Found...?**__"_

_**omae - you**_

_**hai - yes**_

_**matte – wait**_

So… as what how I've described the next chapter, it will be full of revelations you will be shocked to know! Yes, including the mystery of the body, and RDvm's past! I know, I know, this is one of the best chapters you will ever read! Well, I'll be typing the next chapter! See you again, loyal readers! =D


	9. The Great Escape! Takeru's Body Found

Yes! This is the moment we've been waiting for! It's one of the most important chapters in this fanfic… The revelation of the human body & RDvm's true past! Well then, here we go!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

Original Chapter Title – Chapter 4: "_The Truth Behind the Human Body's Secret"_

~ o ~ o ~

**Sub-Chapter Title – Chapter 9: "****The Great Escape! Takeru's Body Found...?**_**"**_

* * *

Duskmon: Master Kerpymon, what will we do to RageDevimon?

Kerpymon: Hmm… Let's deal with that later. For now, make sure that when I wake up from my sleep, they're dead!

Duskmon: Yes, Master Kerpymon!

_

* * *

RDvm: [hands & feet mounted by chains on the wall] N-nngh… Where am I…? Wait… that's Kerpymon… and Duskmon… But where's Hikari-chan?_

_Kibou: RageDevimon, stay put…_

Duskmon: Hmm… Why? Do you want to see her, huh?

RDvm: Of course… now, where is she…?

Duskmon: We'll only show her when you answer our questions. First of all, why are you betraying us?

RDvm: I'm not… betraying you. I'm doing this to… ungh… save you from Kerpymon's control… and for you to join your brother, Kouji…

Duskmon: K-kouji… I don't really want to battle him, but I can't do anything about it… Because…

_~Flashback (From Episode 30)~_

_Kerpymon: Duskmon… Duskmon! Remember… when you came to the Digital World?_

_Duskmon: R-RAAH! [remembers himself as Kouichi, in a place unknown]_

_~ o ~ o ~_

_Kouichi: Anyone… Is anyone here? Anyone?_

An illusion of his father appeared near him…

_Kouichi: F-father! You're my father, right? Father! [the illusion disappears]_

Then, another illusion appeared, in the form of his grandmother….

_Kouichi: Grandma? Grandma! [the illusion disappears again]_

Finally, a ray of light shone behind Kouichi. In that light, someone was standing against it, his back facing Kouichi… And, It is a person whom he also knows, like the ones who previously appeared to him.

_Kouichi: Kouji…! You're Kouji, right? You don't who am I but… I wanted to meet you!_

Kouji's illusion starts to fade yet again, like what happened to the other illusions. Kouichi was desperately running to him before he fades away…

_Kouichi: [running desperately] Kouji! Don't go!_

Unfortunately, his illusion also disappeared out of sight, before Kouichi got near him…

_Kouichi: [still running, eyes start to water] Notice me… [falls on his knees] It's no use. [shows an angry look] You didn't even notice! **Is it so hard? **Why do I lose everyone important to me?_

_Kerpymon (voice only): A dark heart… Weighted by the pain of loneliness… This pain you feel brings the best kind of anger. That's right… Your heart is full of pitch-black darkness…_

_Kouichi: Pitch-black darkness?_

_Kerpymon: It will be you!_

_Kouichi: [looks at behind] And you are? Huh? _

_Duskmon (as the Digi-Spirit of Darkness): [appears from Kouichi's back] I am the leader of the World of Darkness. I will grant you power… The power of the Spirit of Darkness!_

_Kouichi: [absorbing the powers of Darkness] Hrr… **HRAAGH!**_

_Kerpymon: This painful grief… Remember, this pain comes from a human heart…_

_~End of Flashback~_

Duskmon: And that's how I became like this… And why I can't fight him, because I can't do anything from my own free will. I hate them… I hate everyone!

RDvm: You should choose what you think is right for you… And, if you continue to follow Kerpymon's orders, you will be just used by him… He's also one of the celestial Digimons once, but he got evil when a virus infected him…

Duskmon: But he holds my life! [the darkness controls him again] **ARGGH!** _(I… can't control myself!) _Hrr… next question… Tell me, what are the weaknesses of the Chosen Children?

RDvm: I'll never tell that…

Duskmon: Then I'll force you to do it… Take this!

With a whip in his hand, Duskmon repeatedly hits RageDevimon without hesitation everytime he refuses to tell the truth, and thogh badly hurt, RDvm struggles to resist every hit, just for the team's sake.

RDvm: AAAH! [panting] I * huff * will not… let you do * huff * anything to them…

Duskmon: So, you're really hardheaded, eh? So I'll use an alternative plan… [presses a button on the wall]

~ o ~ o ~

The wall flipped to reveal what was hidden in the back of the wall. It was Hikari chained on the wall, unable to move in any way, and was unconscious.

RDvm: Hikari-chan…!

_Kibou: N-no! Hikari will be hurt! We can't do anything to save her… I'll do everything I can to help, so please, be careful in this, RageDevimon…_

Duskmon: Wake up, Hikari!

RDvm: _Chotto matte_… Do you plan of… asking her… instead of me?

Duskmon: Hmph. I said, wake up!

Hikari: "…"

Duskmon: It's no use. I think it is better to use force to wake her up…

RDvm: D-duskmon! Snap out of it…! It's not you at all… You won't do any of these evil things…

Duskmon: This is for Master Kerpymon's revenge… Now, get up, or else… You'll get killed. [hits Hikari by her arm]

Hikari: O-ouch… W-what was that…?

Duskmon: Finally, you're awake. Now, tell me, what are your groupmates' weaknesses?

Hikari: I won't tell!

Duskmon: HRAAGH! [uses the whip on Hikari]

_S.A (as a Digi-Spirit in Hikari's D-3): Hikari, don't give up! You can do it… Please, save me…_

Hikari: AAH! I… I still won't say it…!

Duskmon: Then I shall not stop until you say it…

Hikari: No! Ugh… Stop… please!

Duskmon: Then say it! If you still won't say it, I'll beat you to death.

Hikari: Ungh… **D-death**…?

_Kibou: N-nani? You can't do that! That's brutal! What can I do to save Hikari-chan…?_

_RDvm: (Kibou… Don't lose hope… Your name means "hope", right? And… I noticed that you care for her so much… D-did you already know her in the past…?)_

_Kibou: O-of course not… It's just that I tend to be too loyal to my friends, old or new… Please, in behalf of me, save Hikari-chan… [tears slowly from his eyes] I can't let her suffer like this…_

_RDvm: (Kibou… He's serious in saying that… Then, I'll do this for you, too!) _No… you can't kill her! But… Hikari-chan, don't… say it…

_Hikari: (I can't do anything about this… Even RDvm is having a hard time, too… How about his promise? And my promise to Oniichan… I don't know if we're going to make it… Gomenasai, Oniichan… & Takeru-kun…) _Nngh…

Duskmon: Speak up, naughty brat!

_RDvm: (Hikari's really hurt… And now she's losing hope to go on… What should I do? I can't get out of these chains… But, I'm suddenly… Ungh… feeling a bit dizzy… T-this feeling… **RRAGH!**)_

_Suddenly, that painful feeling that struck RageDevimon's mind was a flashback of someone that he don't really know at all, but seemed familiar to him…_

_~Vision (Unknown Time)~_

_?: **LET GO OF HER!**_

_RDvm: W-who's that? Umm, Kibou? Hey, where are you? That's strange… He's not in my mind… I wonder what happened to him…_

_Hikari: Please, help me…_

_RDvm: Hikari-chan! [runs through her] Huh? I… just passed to her… as if I were a ghost… Wait, this is not where I should be now! This is just some sort of a dream or thought… W-woah!_

The scene starts to shift to a different one…

_RDvm: Now I've really drifted away… Hey, that guy again… But, this is a different scene!_

_?: You're going to quit? Give up? Just like that? Look, I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight!_

_RDvm: This seemed familiar… Is this what I've said when I've been protecting Hikari-chan from Duskmon?_

_?: Taichi-san… Taichi-san! Always Taichi-san! Why do you always protect him? Are there no other people important to you other than him?_

_Hikari: "…"_

_RDvm: He seemed too desperate in the way he talked to Hikari-chan… And, that child… Why do he seem familiar to me? There's no significance behind that! And I always see visions of him with Hikari-chan… Who… **WHO ARE YOU TO ME?**_

The visions began to fade all of a sudden. All went dark, and the only thing visible was the boy in RageDevimon's thoughts.

_RDvm: You… Tell me, why do you seem familiar to me? I always see you in visions… _

_?: Never mind that, RageDevimon. But, I will say that I'm the one guiding you and Hikari. You'll know everything soon. All what I could tell you is… Protect Hikari-chan, and all whom you care for! They are in great danger now, especially Hikari, so hurry…_

_RDvm: Thanks for the words! But… I can think of who he is now… But I'm not sure if it's true… Now, to snap out of this vision… **AAAH!**_

_~End vision~_

Duskmon: For the last resort, are you going to say it, or you choose to die?

Hikari: "…"

Duskmon: If that's the case… You're also saying that you choose to die. Very well indeed.

_Hikari: (RDvm, I know you're going to get sad when I'm not by your side… I honestly say that I don't know what will happen to me now… But I thank you for all the things you've done for me…)_

_RDvm: ("Our Guardian" said that I should protect her… So, I must do it with all my might!) _NO! Don't dare to hurt her any further! **HRAAGH!**

Using all of his strength, he managed to do the impossible – to break the chains sealing him!

_RDvm: (So, he's the one giving me power in times of need, huh? Like… Kibou…? N-never mind!) _Stop it, will you?

Duskmon: _Nani?_ That's impossible! You can't just break them with brute force!

RDvm: **Kuragari Hand-Blades! **[breaks Hikari's chains, runs to get her D-3] Catch S.A, Hikari-chan!

Hikari: [gets the D-3] Thanks, RageDevimon… You… saved me…

RDvm: We should hide… [searches around] There!

Duskmon: Grr…

* * *

The 2 went inside the room where Kerpymon laid the human body he has been talking about.

RDvm: We should be able to hide here, even just for a few minutes… Right, Hikari-chan?

Hikari: [eyes enlargen] _N-no…_

RDvm: Is something wrong, Hikari-chan? Wait, that is the human body Master Kerpymon plans to use to spead chaos in your world! _(T-that human! I know that he's the one I've seen in my visions…!)_

Hikari: It can't be… he's not definitely this…

RDvm: Why? Do you know him? Tell me…

Hikari: …**Takeru-kun, noo!**

RDvm: T-that's Takeru? _(So that's why I see him in visions with Hikari-chan! He's our guardian! …Could it be his spirit? If so, that's his physical body…)_

Hikari: R-rageDevimon, it can't be him, right…?

RDvm: Well, I think it's just… his body. His spirit should be here somewhere, somehow…

Hikari: Why did you say so? Takeru-kun's… dead.

RDvm: I had weird visions lately… I see this boy in there, and he talked to me… He said he was our guardian. He was just a spirit…

Hikari: * sob * So you're saying that he's actually… dead? Living as just a spirit?

RDvm: I'm really not sure… But I'll try to ask him anyway. But… He may be dead too…

Hikari: Takeru-kun…

*** THUG! * **All of a sudden, something hit the door open…!

RDvm: H-huh?

Duskmon: There you are… Hraagh!

RDvm: _Daijoubu, _Hikari-chan. I'll be always here to protect you!

Quickly getting away from Duskmon's reach, RageDevimon & Hikari got away from the castle. They were so exhausted running from Duskmon… but they managed to hide in a forest far from the castle to rest & heal…

_

* * *

Escaping from danger, RageDevimon & Hikari managed to hide from Duskmon. The human… Or as what Hikari said, Takeru… Why did he call himself RDvm & Hikari's "guardian"? RageDevimon is also the only one who can see visions of him… Why is that so? Is he the true form of Kibou? Stay tuned for __Chapter 10, __**"RDvm's Past: The Ultimate Revelation**_**!"**

WOO! THE ADDITION OF THE FLASHBACK OF DUSKMON MADE MY PLAN MESSY! Anyways, the original chapter did not feature that flashback. But I decided to add it for a more dramatic feel for Duskmon… So I had to make this chapter in half. I'll try to upload the next chapter shortly, so stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! =D


	10. RDvm's Past – The Ultimate Revelation!

The Part 2 (Supposed to be) of Chapter 9! Here we go! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

Original Chapter Title – Chapter 4: "_The Truth Behind the Human Body's Secret__"_

~ o ~ o ~

**Sub-Chapter Title - Chapter 10 : "****RDvm's Past – The Ultimate Revelation!"**

* * *

RDvm: * Huff, huff, huff… *

Hikari: RDvm, are you okay?

RDvm: _H-hai_… Just a little hurt by my wounds… Nngh…

Hikari: I'll get some herbal medicine to treat your wounds. Just wait here!

RDvm: But, Hikari!

"**Whoosh!" **The wind blew hard, as if something passed nearby…

Hikari: _Nani-_

RDvm: [covering Hikari's mouth] _Duskmon is finding us. We should be quiet & stay alert to his presence…_

Duskmon: Don't you pests hide from me, or else… **HRRAH!** [slashes the tree beside him] …I think they're not here… Hm!

Hikari: He's gone… Now, I should get medicine for you!

RDvm: But… A-alright. _Arigato…_ Hikari-chan. I really appreciate your concern.

~Later…~

RDvm: N-ngh… **AAH!**

Hikari: Oh, sorry, sorry! It may hurt, but you'll be better in no time! Now, take it easy… there!

RDvm: [holds bandaged wound] Thanks again… I felt better because… I also felt your caring attitude to me. Instead of feeling pain, you've let me feel soothing & relieved…

Hikari: You're welcome! Oh, it's too late in evening. We're too tired, so we better sleep now… But I don't know if I'm going to sleep well this night…

RDvm: Huh? Why did you say so?

Hikari: Because… Takeru-kun… He's gone…

RDvm: "Gone"? That's not you, Hikari-chan… You always think that you could find him, no matter what happens… Just believe! Have faith in him! And I'm sure… He'll believe in you too. Trust me. And you know what, I really don't know my purpose in this world, until I came across you. It made me feel like I belong to the others…

Hikari: R-really…?

RDvm: Yeah! Now, I still don't have the answer to what my purpose is, but the longer I'm with you, the more I realize. But still… I really don't know why I'm here. But I'll continue to move on & never give up! That's why you should be happy, because having friends at your side is a very valuable thing! You also have a very good friend; Takeru.

Hikari: Takeru-kun… Yes, he is my best friend…

RDvm: You're also a great friend, Hikari-chan! That's why everyone likes you! And Takeru's a very lucky guy: he got a best friend like you, and honestly… The two of you are one of a kind!

Hikari: RageDevimon… Thank you. You're really like him… I sincerely thank you for that… Well, let's go back to sleep. Good night, RDvm!

RDvm: Sleep tight… Don't forget, all of your friends really love you…

Hikari: Yeah… Zzz…

RDvm: I should guard her the whole night. Duskmon will be surely around here…

* * *

That night was a very cold night. Hikari was shivering, but RageDevimon was resistant to the cold, due to wearing several armor on his body… He was hesitating to do anything, but…

RDvm: Oh… She's feeling really cold now. What should I do next? I don't know what to do…

_?: Then make her feel warm._

RDvm: That voice… Our guardian?

_?: Yes, it's me._

_RDvm: (But, aren't you Takeru? Or Kibou?)_

_?: Yep. I'm Takaishi Takeru! Don't you remember me? I'm the friendly voice you always talk to in your head!_

_RDvm: (…__**Kibou?**__ That's your real appearance? You're Takeru all this time?)_

_Takeru: Yes…I'm sorry if I didn't say it to you in an earlier time… But, RDvm, I leave my duty to you… Please treat Hikari as how I did… _

_RDvm: (Do what? Please, talk to me! I need to ask something to you! __**Takeru!**__)_

Kibou, or Takeru's spirit, vanished into thin air. Finally, RageDevimon had an idea of what he had to do, but he always hesitated to do it.

_**RDvm: (Do I really have to do this?)**_

_Takeru: Of course you do! Now, go! There's nothing wrong in doing it!_

_RDvm: Demo-! Oh well… here goes nothing!_

Even if he didn't tend or even like to do it, RDvm did what he was told to hugged Hikari tightly, making sure that she feels good the whole night.

RDvm: If she's one of my true friends… I'll do this for her! I hope you're really okay, Hikari-chan… _(Thanks to you, Kibou, or I should say, Takeru.)_

Suddenly, a shady figure was walking towards them. Good thing RageDevimon saw it…

RDvm: Hey! Who are you? What do you need from us?

?: Me? I'm Baronmon.

RDvm: Baron…mon? I heard that you could predict the future & tell what happened in the past…

Baronmon: Yes, you are truly correct. I also heard that you have a forgotten past. If you want, I'll tell you all you want to know.

RDvm: Really? Could you please tell my past? My memories are kinda blurry…

Baronmon: Okay, I could say it to you indeed. But you need to keep this as a secret. Kerpymon forbid me to tell anything to you… But I pity you, as they all discriminate you.

RDvm: Hikari should be out of this… I think we should move away from her.

_S.A (as a Spirit in Hikari's D-3): RageDevimon! Please get Hikari's D-3! So that I can listen to you, and for you to watch over me… Someone might get this D-3 & steal me again…_

RDvm: [gets the D-3] Okay then, who is Takeru to me, really? Why do I have to be related to all of these? And, Hikari… Who are the "Takeru" & "Hikari" I've been thinking all about? Are they the ones I know?

Baronmon: Let me explain everything briefly… Back then, you were in a special group of children, called the "Chosen Children".

RDvm: **WHAT? **"Chosen Children"? Do you mean I'm human back then?

Baronmon: As what you are thinking, yes, it's correct. In that group, you had a friend of your age… You were always together; inseparable. You also had a partner Digimon, a Patamon… One day, you were searching for a specific thing that I can't identify, but I know it's important. Soon, You became desperate to get it. Then all of a sudden, you got caught in an accident.

RDvm: Accident…? _(Wait… It seems that Duskmon & Hikari's stories are similar… Like how Duskmon became into the warrior of Darkness… He was caught in an accident, too… Hikari said that Takeru disappeared when an accident occurred!)_

Baronmon: You miraculously didn't get hurt, but you also vanished into thin air. That is the time when your time is almost finished, until Kerpymon got your body right before an object collides with you, causing you death if it really happened. Kerpymon saved you because your heart had despair that can be used by the Digi-Spirit of Despair, and that Digimon is you, RageDevimon. What Kerpymon did is that he separated your physical body & your spirit, and that spirit is in the form of you now.

_S.A: So… he is alive, but only in a different form & body…_

Baronmon: He erased all your memories. He did that so you wouldn't able to know anything that you wish to protect, and only know the evil plans Kerpymon wishes you to do. He knew that you would refuse to follow him because he was evil. So, he also did that so you won't know what's right & wrong… But things went into the wrong way. Your destiny changed when you met that girl over there.

_S.A: Hikari?_

Baronmon: Yes, my friend. And you know what, while you're in that form, and while you team up with Hikari & the Spirit of Light, SereneAngewomon, your best friend was finding you. She, yes, she is a girl, was loyally still finding you until now.

RDvm: I should find her too…

Baronmon: But, your physical body… I don't know where Kerpymon hid it. I'm very sorry… But I know that your spirit is still of the human you were before.

_RDvm: (It couldn't be the body in that room! It's Takeru's body. It can't be mine!)_

Baronmon: Oh, and the "Hikari" you're talking about… You might be surprised but…

_S.A: I think I know what you'll say, Baronmon… I hope I'm right…_

Baronmon: Well… That "Hikari"… that was the name of your best friend back as a human. To be more informative, she is **Yagami Hikari, child of the Crest of Light**!

_S.A: It is true! So… RageDevimon may be…!_

RDvm: **NANI? **Does that mean… Hikari-chan's my friend since then? What about Takeru?

Baronmon: Takeru… He has a very big relation to you. A very **BIG** one.

RDvm: I-is he my friend?

Baronmon: Nope.

_S.A: Relative?_

Baronmon: Higher than that.

RDvm: My… brother?

Baronmon: Think of the greatest of all! He's very important to you… he & you… you are…

RDvm & _S.A_: [nervously] W-what…?

Baronmon: You are of one mind, body & soul, RageDevimon. You ARE **TAKAISHI TAKERU**! You are the Child of Hope, only in the form of the Warrior of Despair, RageDevimon.

_S.A: RageDevimon! I can't believe it! All of what I expect to hear is the ones I've heard…_

RDvm: [stunned] I am… Takeru? But, our guardian, Kibou… I…

_Kibou (Takeru): RDvm… I am you in a way… But, you don't remember anything from the past… So I tried my best just to make you remember all of your memories… You are just like S.A, I tell you. And I'm your chosen one! Now, good luck!_

Hikari: Wha… What are you talking about…?

RDvm: Oh, it's nothing!

_S.A: We… we were planning of a defense against Duskmon! So, go back to sleep & rest… Ehehehe…_

Hikari: If you say so…

_RDvm: (How will I say all of this to Hikari? She… She might get mad at me… Because she finds me for many days, and she'll only discover that I'm Takeru… She might get disappointed to see me, because I think it's too late for it now…)_

Baronmon: Well, I should get going. Takeru, Child of Hope, I hope you do well.

RDvm: Thank you, Baronmon… I should think about this… And Hikari's still shivering! Don't worry, I am Takeru… I'll be watching over you the whole night… Here, wear this…

And so, RageDevimon, or Takeru in the form of the Spirit of Despair, removed some of his armor so that Hikari could wear it for additional warmth over the cold night.

_

* * *

S.A: RageDevimon… Could you keep a promise for me?_

RDvm: Sure, what is it?

_S.A: Since you know that Takeru is just in the form of you, and his spirit is trapped in your body, eventually he'll get his physical body back, and he will return back to the Real World with Hikari. So… I won't be able to come with Hikari, even though she's my partner… I had to guard the Digital World from danger, and to retain peace. Actually… I am not strong as before, because my true power will only be unleashed if I'm with F.A… So, could you work with me while finding F.A, too?_

RDvm: Sure thing! I hope we could find F.A!

_S.A: I hope I won't bother you… I thank you for your help. Please, promise me this too… After Kerpymon's evil reign ends, let's work together, along with F.A! And let's witness how the Digi-World comes at peace!_

RDvm: Okay, I'll promise that!

_S.A: Thank you so much… I really needed F.A's aid in all times… I hope we can be close friends from now on!_

* * *

Meanwhile, the others are still finding Hikari, and as they thought that RageDevimon had bad intentions about Hikari, they all hated him.

J.P: That good-for-nothing Digimon! First, he was so friendly to us, and now he turns out to be the bad guy!

Takuya: Yeah, and after he helped me, he'd just treated us like this!

Tommy: Totally unfair to us & Hikari-neesan!

Zoe: What could've happened to them now?

Kouji: I… dunno. But we should make it fast to get to them, before it's too late!

They didn't know that Duskmon was just around, hiding from the team…

Duskmon: Idiots. Trying to find him too will let me make this thing easier. And, thanks to Master Kerpymon… **Slide Evolution! **_**Velgemon!**_  
… I had my beast spirit… and a new power that could make me invincible…

* * *

_It was revealed that RageDevimon was Takeru all along. Or to be more precise, Takeru was trapped in the form of the Digi-Spirit of Despair, RageDevimon… How will he say this truth to Hikari? And how will Hikari handle this truth? The Chosen Children are blinded by a lie, as they believe RDvm is evil, and they think Hikari is not in good hands when with him… Duskmon now also had a Beast Spirit, thanks to Kerpymon… And another power that makes him invincible. Witness the clash of Duskmon & the Chosen Children, including RDvm & Hikari in the 11th chapter,  
"**Confrontation! The Battle of Faith**" !_

RageDevimon! Don't give up! Everyone needs you! And now that we know you're Takeru, we know that you're truly part of the good guys!

By the way, the original chapter in my Notebook, Chapter 5, is the last chapter of the story! Aww… =(  
But you know what to expect: More challenging scenes, more dramatic scenes and many more… I hope you enjoyed the 3 climax chapters! (But I think there are still climax chapters to come…)

**Oh, and you could take a look in my profile to see my Drawings! (even RDvm, F.A. & S.A. are there! YAY!)**

Well then, See you on the next chapter! =D


	11. Confrontation! The Battle of Faith

Uggh… This is the last Original Chapter… Or in this case, the last story arc… I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

Original Chapter Title – Chapter 5: "_Hope & Light can make Miracles_!"

~ o ~ o ~

**Sub-Chapter Title – Chapter 11: "Confrontation! The Battle of Faith"**

* * *

-Dec. 24 ~ Morning-

_RDvm: (Now is the time…) _Umm, Hikari-chan?

Hikari: Why, RDvm?

RDvm: Aah, well, you see… We need to… uhh…

Hikari: …To go now! Then, _iku zo!_

RDvm: But…! Y-yeah… _(Go Takeru! __**Say it now!**__)_

_S.A: Hikari? Do you have any problems bothering you? I can feel your heart in sorrow & pain…_

Hikari: It's b-because of Takeru-kun… [looks away, tears slowly falling down]

RDvm: Oh… [tries to imitate the voice of Takeru] H-hikari-chan… You could cry on me… It's okay to me! Don't worry…

Hikari slowly went near RageDevimon, and suddenly leaned on him…

Hikari: I just can't accept that Takeru's dead… * sob * [cries harder while leaning on RDvm]

RDvm: [while rubbing Hikari's back] Just express your feelings… Let it all out… [accidentally scratches Hikari's cheek with his sharp fingers]

Hikari: Ouch…! [holds her wounded cheek]

RDvm: [in a guilty tone, backs off from Hikari] _Gomenasai! _I… I'm really sorry… That's why I'm afraid to hold other Digimons… I know I might accidentally wound them by these hands actually meant for violence…!

Hikari: Don't worry about it… I felt it, together with S.A.… I felt that you sincerely wanted to comfort me even though you had that kind of hands…

RDvm: _A-arigato, _Hikari-chan… Thanks for understanding.

_

* * *

Takeru: You should tell it now for sure! Go on, you can do it!_

Hikari: Huh? RDvm, want to say something?

RDvm: Actually, yeah… Well, the truth is-

Aldamon: **Atomic Inferno!**

Beowolfmon: **Cleansing Light!**

RDvm: UNGH!

Hikari: _Nani? _Hey, wait…!

Kazemon: **Brezza Petalo!**

Kumamon: **Snow Bomber!**

Beetlemon: **Mjollnir Thunder!**

RDvm: [hurt by the attacks] Rrgh… huff… huff…

Hikari: _Minna, yamete kudasai…_

RDvm: Hikari, run…

Hikari: But… Why?

RDvm: Duskmon will know about this… And that's for sure… Save yourself…

Aldamon: He's just scaring you, Hikari! Just stay here. We'll handle this!

Beowolfmon: All of you, concentrate your attacks on RageDevimon! **Frozen Hunter!**

Beetlemon, Kazemon & Kumamon: **Slide Evolution!**

MetalKabuterimon: **Field Destroyer!**

Zephyrmon: **Wind of Pain!**

Korikkakumon: Now's my turn! **Avalanche Axes!**

RDvm: AAAH!

Hikari: Sorry, RDvm… I can't do anything to help you… I should at least do what you've said, but…

Aldamon: **Solar Wind Destroyer!**

_RDvm: (Heh… I know that's their power of teamwork… I know having friends will really help you in these situations… Demo… How will I say the truth to her…? I wish this isn't too late…)_

Hikari: RageDevimon… No, no, no… Guys, STOP! He's a good guy & he's helping me the whole time!

Zephyrmon: That's really not true, now go away from him & join us, Hikari!

RDvm: Hikari-chan… _Hayaku…_

RageDevimon was hit by the joined forces of the whole team. He sustained severe damage, and some parts of his body were burned, & some parts of his armor were burned by fire, too.

Hikari: I told you guys already to stop, but you didn't listen to me... * sob *

Hikari was crying in despair, desperately saving him. She even took the risk to be hit by her friends' attacks, only to save the ever-innocent RDvm…

Hikari: Please, RDvm, you have to live… For us to fulfill our promises to each other…

RDvm: No, Hikari-chan… I'm doing this for you… You know I care for you so much, right? So run along now, and save yourself…

Hikari: …Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, Tommy & J.P, I plead you to cease! Please, just attack me instead… Don't hurt him any further…

: Iie… We can't hurt you. But, Hikari, you don't understand! We're trying to save you from that Digimon!

Hikari: You're the ones who don't understand! I got to know him more than anyone else, and I'll admit that every night, we always see each other… He promised me that he would find Takeru, and in the way he treated me, that was really no joke!

Aldamon: Hrr… It's just that a traitor like him really makes me mad!

Korikkakumon: Takuya-niichan…

Aldamon: _Iku zo!_ Take this, traitor! **Atomic Inferno!**

RDvm: Nngh…

Beowolfmon: **Beo Saber!**

RDvm: A-aah!

Hikari: RageDevimon!

RDvm: [falls to the ground] Run as fast as you can, Hikari-chan… Before Duskmon sees you…

Hikari: * sob * If you really say so… A-alright… The least I can do is… To believe in you!

Zephyrmon: Don't go away, Hikari! Stay there! Wait until I get to finish him first… _**Gilgamesh Slicer!**_

RDvm: RAAH!

_Hikari: (I can't take this anymore… It's like seeing Takeru being killed by our very own groupmates… RageDevimon… He was a very innocent Digimon, just wanting to have friends and such… But why do those kinds of personalities the ones who suffer?)_

_S.A. (as a Digi-Spirit in Hikari's D-3): Hikari, all of us can go through this, even RDvm… Just remember the word "shinjiru"… Believing makes a difference!_

_Hikari: (SereneAngewomon… I… I will believe in everyone I trust! No matter what happens… I'll just keep on believing!)_

RDvm: Hikari… chan…

Duskmon: [slowly going towards Hikari] So, you're weeping for RageDevimon, huh? Join him in death, if you want to…

Aldamon: C'mon guys, let's attack RageDevimon altogether! Just a little more & he's dead!

All: _Un! _HAAH…

RDvm: [notices Duskmon] _(Duskmon… Don't do anything to her!) _Ungh… Hikari-chan!

Hikari: Wha-? _[looks at her back] _**Duskmon?**

Duskmon: Eat this, you brat. [releases his 2 swords]

RDvm: **NOO!**

In the blink of an eye, RageDevimon, even though greatly hurt, pushed Hikari out of Duskmon's way with few of his remaining energy to move.

Duskmon: **What?**

RDvm: Good thing you're not hurt…

Hikari: Thank you so much, RDvm… * sob * Just please, don't let yourself hurt! I can't stand you being that way…

RDvm: But, I need to do this in order to save you…

Duskmon: How many times will you continue to stop me to do my plans about those children?

RDvm: [tries to stand up] I'm doing the right thing, Duskmon. I know they're opposing me… but they were blinded by lies, so I understand them…

Duskmon: _Tomodachi? _You have friends? Hah! There's no way you could have friends!

RDvm: Then what about you? We've cared for each other, too…

Duskmon: Really? But I don't remember anything about that. A strong Digimon battles independently, even without friends, like what you are before!

RDvm: My old, brutal self? Actually, I'm stronger now than before, because I have Hikari-chan by my side!

Duskmon: Hikari, Hikari, Hikari-chan! Just shut your mouth about that, will you? And, she was no help to you! Come to think about this: Will you protect someone that will not do a thing in return to your good deed?

RDvm: Hikari-chan encourages me as a friend, Duskmon! She's my only true Best Friend, so I value her more than anything!

Duskmon: What? A weak human became your friend? You're making me laugh!

RDvm: Hikari-chan's not a weakling! She's the best friend I've had in my whole life… And, I fight for them to get everything back at peace, and also for you to reunite with your twin brother, Kouji…

_Beowolfmon: Is he really serious in this matter about my brother? So RageDevimon was really trying to help all of us since the start…_

Duskmon: I don't care about him now! I just only wanted to serve Master Kerpymon, and nothing else!

RDvm: But! Both of us are manipulated by Kerpymon, so I wanted to save you from his evil reign! Snap out of his control, Duskmon!

Duskmon: RRAAH! I am only Master's right hand, so you can't do anything to deny what I say or do!

Korikakkumon: RageDevimon… He's a good guy after all… I feel sorry for what we've done to him…

Hikari: RDvm, that's enough for now… Please, we need to find Takeru first…

Duskmon: "Takeru?" He's dead, Hikari. You'll never gonna find him alive!

RDvm: Why? Do you really have seen him dead or what to prove it?

Duskmon: Yes. His body is in the castle, didn't you see that?

RDvm: [hesitates, pauses for a while] "…"

Hikari: Takeru-kun…

_S.A: He's disheartening you, Hikari! Duskmon… Stop doing that to my partner! Spirit evolve now to me, Hikari! And let's beat that purely dark Digimon!_

_Hikari: (But… He's under the control of the Digi-spirit of Darkness… His human form might also be affected…)_

RDvm: Hrr… His spiritual form is still alive! I'm sure that even though we saw his lifeless body, his soul isn't in that body!

Hikari: You heard him right, Duskmon! He's right! Takeru-kun also has a spiritual form, too… So that's why we didn't give up finding him!

Duskmon: But, he'll be killed later on, because he's **WEAK**. Just like pathetic humans & Digimons like you…

RDvm: **THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! **Hikari-chan & I will manage to save him!

Duskmon: But not with me possessing the powers given to me by Master Kerpymon… Now, I'll show you the real power of Darkness…

_

* * *

Oh no… What will happen to our heroes next? With Duskmon's real powers of Darkness unleashed, how will the Chosen Children defeat this overly-vigorous Digimon? And, more dramatic events will take place in the next chapter, "__**RageDevimon's Touching Sacrifice**__"! Don't miss it!_

**Minna, yamete kudasai - Everyone, please stop**

**hayaku - hurry**

**iku zo - let's go**

**tomodachi - friends**

**shinjiru – believe**

OK… (LOL! This chapter had the least number of words throughout all the rest of the chapters from 1-10...) The next chapter will be a tense & SAD ONE… I'll try to type this ASAP for everyone to read & enjoy! So, did you guys enjoy this chapter? I'm sure all of you are excited to read chapter 12! But…** BAD NEWS! **I had a 1-hour curfew in my PC every weekday, so expect me to update only 1-2 times a week… But that doesn't matter! Thanks for your patience, everyone!

Oh, and you could browse my profile to see my drawings and stuff! And also, I've drawn some of the scenes in this fanfic! Just scroll down to the last part of the drawings section & click on the 5 links posted there... ;)


	12. RageDevimon's Touching Sacrifice

CHAPTER 12! One of my favorite parts throughout the whole fanfic! You'll enjoy, I promise! And, actually the original written version of this story took up 2 notebooks, and chapters 1-11 are part of those in the 1st notebook… It's really a thick notebook, I tell you! And now we're on to the parts of this fanfic originally written in my little, rainbow-colored notebook… Ehehehe… Well then, on with the story!

NOTE! I've inserted (just some!) bloody scenes in this chapter… I inserted it just for a dramatic effect, not for violence, don't worry!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

Original Chapter Title – Chapter 5: "_Hope & Light can make Miracles!"_

~ o ~ o ~

**Sub-Chapter Title - Chapter 12: "RageDevimon's Touching Sacrifice"**

**

* * *

-****Yagami Residence****~ 9:58 PM~**

Taichi was worried sick of Hikari, and so he accidentally lost hold of his grip of the glass he was holding. It broke into tiny pieces, making him remember something…

Taichi: Oh no… I feel that something bad will happen tonight… It can't be that Takeru's… dead? And Hikari might be in danger now! …No, that couldn't happen! And I know Hikari will make it, and she'll return safe & sound in a few hours…

**

* * *

-****Digital World**** ~ Dec. 24- **

As what Duskmon said, Kerpymon gave him powers to let him unleash the true powers of Darkness within him.

MetalKabuterimon: What? How can we beat him now? In his previous state, he has an Ultimate-level power… Now I think he has a Mega-power level! We only have 3 Digimons with an Ultimate-Level power…

Duskmon: Surprised, eh? Now, my swords will now easily cut you off…

RDvm: Leave the others out of this, Duskmon. I will stop you, no matter what may happen to me!

Duskmon: **Deadly Gaze!**

RDvm: **Zetzubou no Mori!**

Korikkakumon: Wow… What a great swordfight!

Zephyrmon: That's true… But RageDevimon looks pretty tired already…

Duskmon: You'll never defeat me!

RDvm: No, no, NO! **Kuragari Hand-Blades!**

Duskmon: Rrr…

RDvm: Take this! My ultimate melee attack! [uses all his weapons at once, and punches Duskmon repeatedly at blinding speed]

Duskmon: Hmm, hmm… Is that what all you've got?

RDvm: *huff, huff* H-huh? I-impossible…!

Duskmon: Now, do you know what I can do now? Here's something for you to see… **Zetzubou no Mori!**

RDvm: [dodges] Hey, how did you do that…?

Beowolfmon: That's Sephirotmon & Mercurymon's special ablility: To copy attacks & reflect them!

Aldamon: Does it mean that… He also got Mercurymon's data?

RDvm: [falls to the ground] Ungh…

Duskmon: Finally… I can now finish these meddling brats in just a few strikes…

Hikari: RDvm, you've sustained much damage… Retreat now with me…

RDvm: No… I know that Duskmon is too strong for your friends now… And I need to save Kouichi's life, too!

Hikari: But… if you continue to battle him, you'll be finished! There's no way for us to win…

RDvm: Don't lose hope, Hikari-chan. Don't ever give up to the Darkness that tempts you… I know Takeru will say this to you, too…

Duskmon: That's good, Hikari… Give up the light in your heart & replace it with darkness…

RDvm: She will never do it! You're just tempting her to be negative so you could get her negative energy!

Beowolfmon: T-that could be true…

Duskmon: If you live in Darkness like me, you will gain powers & have strength like you never had before…

RDvm: [puts his right arm in front if Hikari, protecting her (similar to Takeru's pose in 02, episode 3)] Hikari-chan is the light, and will never give in the darkness! She will continue to give hope to the world and gain strength even if she lives as the light!

Duskmon: Then so be it! **Lunar Plasma!**

RDvm: AAAH!

Hikari: RageDevimon!

Korikkakumon: Oh no! RageDevimon's down…

Aldamon: We must do something for him…! For Hikari & RageDevimon… **Atomic Inferno!**

Duskmon: Heh… **Deadly Gaze!**

Beowolfmon: Gah… We should not lose!

Korikkakumon: **Avalanche Axes!**

Duskmon: Hmph, take this!

All: AAAH! [reverts back to human]

* * *

Hikari: No, RDvm, Don't leave me, please… You need to do it…

RDvm: I-I won't do that to you… But, above all, I need to protect you… That's my promise to you & Takeru, so I wish you could understand why I couldn't back out from this battle…

Hikari: But you can protect me without being hurt! You're my best friend, RageDevimon… You were trying to do your best in being Takeru for me, so I treated you like a real brother, too…

~ o ~ o ~

Aldamon: We need to win… **Solar Wind Destroyer!**

Duskmon: What can that do to me? All of you don't impress me! **YOU'RE ****WEAK**!

~ o ~ o ~

Hikari: You can't do this…

RDvm: But, Hikari-chan… All of your friends are already fighting a losing battle… No wonder they are desperate to win… I'm the only one left, so it's time for me to return to battle… and protect you.

Hikari: _Iie… _Don't let yourself killed! I know there's another way to solve this!

RDvm: But this is the only way to save all of you…

Duskmon: The only way to win is to exterminate all of you! And now, I'll target the weakest & most vulnerable member of your team… **YOU! ****YAGAMI HIKARI!**

Kouji: No… not her! Stop it, **Kouichi!**

Duskmon: I don't care what you're talking about. HAAH!

_Hikari: (No… I don't know what will happen next… Please, I wish all of these events will be put to a peaceful end...)_

_S.A: Hikari! NO!_

RDvm: You can't… You can't… **YOU CAN'T HURT HER!**

Just exactly when Duskmon was about to use his deadly arsenal of attacks on Hikari, RageDevimon rushed in front of Hikari…  
…And took the attack.

RDvm: A-aah… [blood suddenly dropped out of his mouth] Hikari… chan… Are you… okay…?

Hikari: R-rageDevimon… Why… Why do you have to do this…?

RDvm: Y-you'll know… I… I'll just hide you from further harm…

J.P: O-ouch… That's a fatal blow… and that really seemed to hurt… Look, there's blood dripping from his mouth!

Takuya: I can't do that… but RageDevimon can. It's a sacrifice that only true friends can do…

Tommy: RageDevimon… You're a true hero! But, why does everything have to end like this for him…?

Zoe: Too bad for us… But there's something odd in here…

Kouji: Zoe's right. Digimons are only made of data, right? Why is it that RageDevimon has blood like humans?

Takuya: We don't know… but we should be helping them now! _(Even though we're already down & defeated…)_

Duskmon: Now, now… RageDevimon, you're an evil Digimon, and then you're sacrificing your life to save your foes? How ridiculously foolish!

Hikari: Rage…Devimon…

RDvm: [falls on the floor, weakly gets Hikari's hand] Everything will be okay, Hikari-chan… _Ore wa shinjiru…_

Hikari: Not for me… I can't afford to lose my 2 best friends… I… I need you! We promised… that we will find Takeru…

RDvm: You don't need to say that… Hikari-chan… I've already known… where Takeru is…

Hikari: R-really? Where… where is he now, RageDevimon?

RDvm: Actually… he's always by your side… watching you… protecting you… and everything else…

Hikari: What do you mean…? He always sees me because he's a ghost? A spirit? Wandering around?

RDvm: _Iie… _The truth is… he's just right near you…

Hikari: It can't be you, right? Please, just tell me where Takeru-kun is…

_Takeru: RageDevimon, you could say it now…_

RDvm: Before that… I have… something important… to reveal to you…

Hikari: A secret…?

RDvm: Y-yeah… something like that… I should've told you this… in an earlier time…

Hikari: Come on… Tell me about it. [tightens hold of RageDevimon's hand] I'll be here listening to you…

RDvm: It's related to Takeru…

Duskmon: Now, where could have those 2 have gone? Hmm…

RDvm: Last night… a Digimon, Baronmon, told my past…

Hikari: Uh-huh… _(What about him?)_

RDvm: I was in a group of Chosen Children… and there… I had a best friend… a female one…

Hikari: Do you mean you're actually a human back in the past?

RDvm: Y-yeah… but then… I was caught in an accident… My best friend, as what Baronmon said, was still finding my real form… my human form, until now… We were really close friends… and have a strong bond with each other… so she was greatly worried about my loss…

Hikari: "Accident"? That could have really hurt… _(Just like Takeru's case…)_

RDvm: Kerpymon then manipulated me… My spiritual form was separated… from my physical body… right the exact time… before I was supposed to be half-dead…

Hikari: He manipulated you? So that's why you can't remember anything… He should have erased your memories in purpose…

RDvm: My spiritual form… was merged with the Digi-Spirit of Despair… Baronmon said that if someone has very strong despair in his heart… he's the only one who could handle… the uncontrollable powers of this Digimon , as RageDevimon… So when we were fused, my spirit's despair had used its powers… enough to make a physical body… for my form now…

Hikari: You're just a spirit now, right…? So, you're supposed to be dead…

RDvm: True… *cough, cough*

Hikari: Oh… _(He's really having a hard time now… When he coughs, there's blood coming out, too…) _[holds RageDevimon's other hand]

RDvm: I-it's nothing… But, I must tell you something… but I don't know if you're going to like this… You see, it's related to Takeru… like what I am saying… awhile ago…

_Hikari: (Please… Don't say it's bad news…)_

RDvm: Takeru has a great relation… to my past… As a human, significantly…

Hikari: D-did Baronmon even tell you that?

RDvm: _H-hai…_

All: **WHAT? RAGEDEVIMON IS HUMAN?**

_Duskmon: (So, he already knew the truth, eh? It's okay, he'll just vanish sooner or later, and by using my own hands, I will finish his life…!)_

RDvm: It's because… Takeru & I…

Hikari: Don't say you know him before!

RDvm: The truth is… yes…

Hikari: Then who is he to you?

RDvm: He's… *cough, cough* [more blood drops out of his mouth]

Hikari: RDvm… [rubs his back gently] Don't pressure yourself… but, tell me the truth about him…

RDvm: Hikari-chan… Takeru & I… We were…

Duskmon: I know you're just near me… Hehehe…

Hikari: Please, tell me before time runs out!

RDvm: I know this is very… rare for me to do… but, look at me, Hikari… [slowly removes face mask (the cloth covering his mouth, like of an assassin's but is altered)]

_Hikari: (Wait, that face…)_

RDvm: This is the truth, Hikari-chan…

RageDevimon, aware of how Hikari will react to the truth, slowly removes his eyewear with very teary eyes that he has been hiding for so long, and seemed very familiar to her… He was hiding the face of his true self, Takeru!

RDvm: Hikari-chan… [tears begin to fall from his eyes] I am your best friend… **I am Takaishi Takeru…**

Hikari: H-huh…? *sob* T-takeru… Takeru-kun! [hugs Takeru really, really tight] **I missed you so much!**

RDvm: So you liked… to know this after all, huh… Honestly… I missed you too, Hikari-chan… [returns Hikari's hug]

Kouji: Wha-? RageDevimon's actually…

Takuya: TAKERU? The one we've been finding, all this time? Hmm… Guys, I have a counter-attack plan!

Duskmon: Heh. Just what I've expected. RageDevimon's real form is the boy in the capsule Master Kerpymon plans to use.

Hikari: But why… why in the wrong time? Your condition is the worst… Like you seemed to die in a matter of minutes… Please, you need to live… Everyone back in our world expects you & I to return, even Daisuke, I think…

RDvm: My mission here now is to protect you with the best I can do… [coughs very hard with so much blood, breathes shallowly]

Hikari: You can still do it, Takeru-kun! You will live!

Duskmon: Well! You two are too noisy, talking like chattering parrots. Because of this, I'll end this once & for all!

Aldamon: We're still here, buddy! You can't lay a single finger to them! Even if we're greatly hurt… We'll do everything to protect Hikari & Takeru!

Duskmon: HRRAH!

Kumamon: I'll fight for all of our friends… **Tsurararara~!**

Duskmon: You'll never overcome Darkness!

_Beowolfmon: (To save my twin brother, and to pay my debts to Takeru…)_ Let's focus all our attacks on him! **Cleansing Light!**

Beetlemon: **Mjollnir Thunder!**

Kazemon: Haah! **T****ornado Gamba!**

Kumamon: [breathes in air, then exhales] **Kachikachi Kachin!**

Aldamon: When all our attacks combine, we can do anything to defeat our foes! **Atomic Inferno!**

***BOOM!* **

Duskmon: Good tactic… but not enough to defeat me! Behold, the power of Master Kerpymon!

All: _NANI?_

Duskmon: **Heaven's Judgement!**

All: AAAH!

RDvm: Hikari-chan… [shields Hikari from the lightnings] Nngh… AAAH!

Hikari: Takeru-kun!

Duskmon: No one matches Master's power! WHAHAHAHA!

RDvm: _Daijoubu ka…_[coughs more blood out] Hikari… chan?

Hikari: Yeah but… Oh, Takeru-kun! [hugs Takeru even tighter]

RDvm: I… shall never let darkness prevail over us… Light will win… You're the light… that guides us… and saves us from evil… I'm just here… *cough, cough* to give hope… to everyone else… and to protect the light that gives light… to this world…

Hikari: W-what are you saying…? Takeru, please answer me!

RDvm: My real mission… is to protect the Chosen Children… All of them…especially you, Hikari-chan…

Hikari: [holds RDvm's cold & wounded hands] Takeru… I can't do this alone! I need all of you! If we halp each other, we will win… But not by myself…

RDvm: *cough, cough* I'm sorry, Hikari-chan… I can't do anything in my state now… I think… my time is almost done… A-aah… [more & more blood comes out from his mouth]

Hikari: _Iie! _Your mission is not yet finished! We need to save Duskmon! **We need to!**

RDvm: I'm glad… I had friends like you… I'm happy that I met… you & S.A… _Arigato…_ for all what you did for us…

Hikari: [tightens grip of Takeru's hands] Takeru…! Don't give up! Takeru-kun!

RDvm: I can't tolerate this pain anymore… Sorry, Hikari-chan… I'll be… watching you… Just… believe… [loses consciousness & loses hold of Hikari's hand]

Hikari: **TAKERU-KUN! NOOO!**

Kouji: No… I must protect Hikari with the best I can…

Takuya: It can't be…

Zoe: Takeru died…

Tommy: *sob* I wish he was still alive! I want to know him more! Kumamon might have wanted this, too…

Duskmon: Oh, too bad for the pathetic Warrior of Despair… But I don't think I could sympathize with your friend…But I could instead do the opposite of that!  
[speaking in Kerpymon's voice] **Vanish, Chosen Children!**

J.P: Wha-? Kerpymon…?

Zoe: It's like Kerpymon & Duskmon in one body… How are we going to win?

Duskmon: You'll never win against me! Don't worry, if you just surrender your Digi-spirits to me, I shall even get you back to your world…

J.P: What should we do? I don't want him to get Beetlemon, but I don't want him to spend my life too!

Tommy: I want to go home! I want my family!

Hikari: Takeru… *sob* We really need you… I… I don't know what to do now…

_

* * *

Now that RageDevimon, the Warrior of Despair, or Takeru Takaishi, the Child of Hope, sacrificed his life for the safety of his friends, the Chosen Children are left with Despair lurking in their hearts… Will they be able to go on, even though that they are always overpowered, even if they Spirit Evolve several times? What about Hikari's promise to Taichi? What will she say to him after what had happened to Takeru? Don't miss the turntable of desperate events in the next chapter, "__**Hope Remains! FighterAngemon, the Warrior of Hope" **__!_

**ore wa shijiru - believe in me**

**daijoubu ka - are you alright?**

Ooh... Things are pretty desperate in these chapters, no? Hahaha… It's better to know how RDvm looks so that you could appreciate the dramatic scenes here more (esp. in the revelation part) But I'm starting to feel sad, because the next chapter, Chapter 13 (OOPS! THAT'S AN UNLUCKY NUMBER! But not for now… It's the episode # of the Takari episode in 02! =D) will be the 2nd to the last chapter…

And so I'm thinking of what story I'll put up here next! What I had in mind is the story of the Origin of DarkAkumon which I also made with my cousin last December! But sadly, there's no written version… (Even this fanfic started out in that way!) Anyways, I just wanted to share this to you… My cousin & I always make (TAKARI!) stories whenever they got to stay in our home, even just for a day. We've made several of them, but the most of the best ones we've done are made last April & May (The months of summer vacation in our country), but I remembered about DA's story a lot that any other… =)

**DarkAkumon Section! =D**

Well, actually DA was made accidentally at the time my cousin returned back to their home, as the Christmas vacation already ended. The story was cut off in a very unstable storyline, which became a problem to me of how to continue it further. And so, I had thought of an alternate plot, in which a new main evil Digimon needs to appear… Thus, DarkAkumon was made! Oh yeah!

DA (originally in that story) was very mysterious, having a really unknown background, and DA's gender is unknown, too! DA is very serious, proud & boastful, but he/she doesn't deserve to be insulted too… He/She could defeat a Champion Digimon only by using his/her simple punch, even if DA has his/her eyes closed & his/her back facing the Digimon! And, I tell you, DA's a tank! He/she has so many weapons held, and can start & end a war alone, **SERIOUSLY. **Well, I'll give more details about DarkAkumon later on! DA's pic (And the other Digimons) is on my profile! YAY! If you want to ask something from me, just PM me or include your questions in your reviews! Good day, everyone! =D


	13. Hope Remains! FA, the Warrior of Hope

Oh well… I've already said that this is the 2nd to the last chapter… T_T

Anyways, Enjoy! Oh, and look at the DA section later on my last Author's note! Yippee!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

Original Chapter Title – Chapter 5: "_Hope & Light can make Miracles!"_

~ o ~ o ~

**Sub-Chapter Title - Chapter 13: "****Hope Remains! FighterAngemon, the Warrior of Hope****"**

* * *

Duskmon (Speaks in Kerpymon's Voice): Okay, I'll give a bonus in our deal. Give the Digi-Spirits, and I'll get you home, **PLUS** I'll restore your friend's life. But in place of that, I'll remove the Spirit of Despair from his body, and he'll also get his body back. Deal?

Kouji: …Then there's no other choice. We would rather save our friend than having Digi-Spirits, but risking our comrade's life… We can't do that… It's a deal.

Takuya: We don't want to see friends sacrificing their lives anymore… I go with Kouji.

J.P: Ditto that.

Tommy: Me too…

Zoe: Hikari, Kerpymon will restore Takeru's life… I know you'll approve to that deal too, right?

_Hikari: (I know I wanted him back, but… Is Kerpymon trustworthy? Of course, he wants only the Digi-Spirits, and he wouldn't mind us returning home… But he will probably think about us going to stop him in the future, right?)_

_S.A: Yeah, Hikari! I feel that Kerpymon's just telling a lie to us! Don't ever believe in him! _

_Hikari: (But, Kouji's got a point. We're out of options… Gomenasai, SereneAngewomon… & Takeru-kun…)_

_S.A: Hikari…! No, I… I don't want to leave you too! I became so attached to you too, Hikari… I don't know what will happen to me when Kerpymon will make me an evil minion of his… [tears dropping]_

_Hikari: (S.A… I don't want to be away from you too, but, I couldn't stop the darkness against me… It's just that I can't do this without you… But I have no other choice…)_

_S.A: *sob* [darkness slowly resides around S.A's location _(Hikari's heart), _trapping her] __**Hikari! **_

Duskmon: So, what now Hikari?

Hikari: [feels very guilty, hesitates to speak] …W-well… Okay. Get S.A…

Duskmon: How thoughtful… Now, hand over the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors. Then, Master will do the rest. Understand?

J.P: Y-yeah… Bye, Beetlemon & MetalKabuterimon…

Takuya: I shall never forget you, Agunimon… And BurningGreymon too…

Tommy: [wails] **WAAH!** Kumamon, Korikkakumon, I don't want you to leave me! But…

Zoe: My beloved Digi-Spirits, or I should say, friends… Kazemon & Zephyrmon, I shall miss you two…

Kouji: I have nothing much to say, but… Lobomon & KendoGarurumon, both of you made me learn so many things about life… Thank you…

Hikari: SereneAngewomon… You're not just a Digi-Spirit, a legendary Warrior nor a descendant of Angel Digimons to me… But instead, you're a part of me already. Like not just a partner Digimon like Tailmon, but a really close friend to me, or even a sister to me, even just for a short time…

_S.A: I feel the same way too, Hikari… And I feel very heartbroken to be separated from you… I don't know what to say… I… I'm just a simple, useless Digi-Spirit without its Chosen one… And, RDvm promised me... that we would join together to find F.A. & see this world at peace... But, he... He's already gone... [tears continue to fall]_

Hikari: Honestly… I learned to love you too… If I didn't meet you, I wouldn't have met all my new friends, including RDvm, in other words, Takeru-kun… S.A, I don't want to say this, but, farewell… Remember that I will never forget you… And I want to let you know… that I loved you so much…

Duskmon (In Kerpymon's Voice): **Very well. Come to me, Legendary 10 Warriors! HAAH!**

Takuya: I'm sorry… As a leader, I don't really want this to happen… But I wanted to go home alive, too…

_Duskmon: (They are so easily fooled by Master… All they wanted was to go home, so they'll be out of our way!) _Thank you for your contributions. Hahaha…

_Hikari: (Am I doing the right thing, Takeru-kun? I don't know what to do very much… *sob*)_

**

* * *

~Unknown Place & Time~**

Everything was clear; no one around, and the environment was totally white, as if you were a spirit in heaven without the angels & stuff. Takeru, as a wandering spirit, was there alone, watching the Chosen Children's every move…

_Takeru: I know Kerpymon's deceiving them! Hikari-chan, don't believe him! He's just fooling you… But, I know you couldn't hear me… I'm just a spirit, lurking in the world of the dead… I can't do anything for you & our friends… I wanted to protect you, but it's too late… But, I think you're right… My mission is not finished… I want to go back, but… it's impossible. I… I want to protect my friends! Give them hope! __**I need to!**_

**

* * *

Digital World~ ****-****10:30 PM****-**

Duskmon: Let's see… Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, SereneAngewomon…

J.P: T-that's all of them… What about the deal…?

Duskmon: Oh… yeah. Here's what you deserve…

Kouji: Kouichi, what are you planning to do…?

Duskmon (In Kerpymon's voice): **And how would I get you back to your world? Foolish little brats…**

All: **H-HUH?**

_Hikari: (I knew this would happen… Why do I always have to depend on others? Why can't I decide for myself? I'm so weak…)_

Duskmon: **Lightning Spear!**

Zoe: I'm happy that I met you guys…

Takuya: Yeah… but it's time for us… There's no hope left for us to win…

_Hikari: (Now's everyone's in desperation… Even me…) _N-no… S.A!

Duskmon (In Kerpymon's voice): **There's nothing you can do about this, Chosen Children! The Spirits will never hear your cries!**

Hikari: _Oniichan_… Tailmon… I'm doing my best, but… There really seems no way to win… I might not get back alive… _**Oniichan…**_** TAKERU-KUN!**

Duskmon: Prepare to be finished!

_

* * *

Takeru: __**HIKARI-CHAN!**_

All of a sudden, a very stunning ray of light shone, right directly on Takeru's spirit!

_Takeru: T-this light… It feels refreshing…_

_?: You, human, you wanted to revive, am I right?_

_Takeru: U-un…_

_?: And your heart's desire… was only to protect your friends so they'll not suffer like you did…_

_Takeru: Absolutely. But, returning back to life is simply impossible…_

_?: Then, why worry? I can do that._

_Takeru: R-really?_

_?: I am a celestial being that watches over good souls. And, you're one of them… You had one trait that is the best thing about you: Hope. But in order to save everyone from harm, you were given in despair and lived as a very evil Digimon. But since you're one of my chosen ones, I'll revive you, & purify you for you to be able to live again as a new individual, but has all of its good traits retained._

_Takeru: Thanks a lot! Who are you, by the way?_

_?: I am a Digimon you already know… I am the guardian of the East & the Digimon released by the power of the crests of Hope & Light. _

_Takeru: …Azulongmon! I really thank you for this! _

_Azulongmon: Here is my special gift to you… _

Azulongmon used his power to make a passage of light for Takeru to pass through.

_Takeru: That's a door! And… RageDevimon? You're shining… just as you're not supposed to, because you represent despair, right?_

_RDvm: That's because of Azulongmon's power. He purified me too, so that's why I can now unleash my true power, but not despair now…_

_Takeru: Do you mean… the power of Hope?_

_RDvm: Yeah! And now we have the potential to save Hikari-chan & S.A! _

_Takeru: Let's go inside the door & face the darkness!_

As the Child of Hope walked through the path of Light, the door shined so bright that blinds your eyes!

* * *

~**Digital World~**

Duskmon: Hehe… I've scared you, no?

Kouji: Hrr…

Duskmon: Ah! So you kids wanted the real thing, huh?

Tommy: Of course we don't…

Duskmon: Hmm… Really? But, this is real… **Lightning Spear!**

Hikari: *sob* Takeru… [tears drop to Takeru's cheek]

Duskmon (In Kerpymon's voice): **The Original Child of Light is no more!**

RDvm [suddenly stands up in front of Hikari] Don't do anything to hurt Hikari-chan!

Hikari: T-takeru-kun! You… You came back to life!

Zoe: It's a miracle!

Tommy: Not only that, he also has his wounds healed!

RDvm: Lose the evil inside you, Duskmon! Kerpymon is trying to manipulate you using that evil darkness! But, the light in my heart will heal our dark scars… [shines a pure, gentle light that causes Duskmon & Kerpymon to be weakened]

Duskmon (In Kerpymon's voice): _**(What? How did this happen? I sealed the power of Hope in his heart & replaced it with despair that nothing can overcome, yet he managed to retrieve his Hope? But why?)**_

Hikari: I knew you wouldn't leave us alone… but why are you shining a bright light? Not a dark light?

RDvm: It's because Azulongmon purified my soul in order to revive me… So, the despair sealing my real power, my Hope, was released. That also affected RageDevimon's powers, so it caused him to have the powers of hope instead of despair!

Hikari: So that means…

RDvm: This is not my real form. RDvm's only a form of a certain Digimon trapped in its despair.

Duskmon: You… you can't do this!

RDvm: And to save you… I need to fend off the darkness left in myself… **HAAAH!**

Duskmon: **NOOO!**

RageDevimon releases a light that stuns everyone in the place, and reveals his real identity, changing form to…

RDvm: **RAAH! **_**FighterAngemon!**_

Hikari: Fighter… Angemon? That really sounded familiar…

_S.A: [crying tears of joy] What did you say? __**FighterAngemon?**__ Yay! _

Bokomon: It… it can't be!

Neemon: What can't be?

Bokomon: Don't you know? FighterAngemon is the Legendary Warrior of Hope! He is S.A's loyal partner!

Neemon: Oh, really…

Bokomon: You idiot! I've realized that whay RDvm was not created by some Digimon like Kerpymon or so, but he was instead created **from** a Digimon, F.A! When F.A. is clouded in desperation, he will result to the form of RageDevimon! That's the origin of the Digi-Spirit of Despair, or to be more precise, the Tainted Spirit of Hope…

Takuya: So that's why Hikari said that he has hope hidden in himself!

Zoe: And Takeru's the special chosen one to wield the Digi-Spirit of Hope, alongside Hikari's Digi-Spirit, S.A!

J.P: Go Takeru! Get us back our friends for us! You can do it!

F.A: I'll promise that! Now, the energy of my friends will empower me, and purify you…

Duskmon: Hm! A Digimon like you will never defeat a mega-powered Digimon like me. When you're RageDevimon, your power is that of an ultimate, but now, your power is reverted to that of a champion!

F.A: Oh yeah? Then watch this… **Kibou no Mori!**

Duskmon: I'll show you how the power of Darkness is better than Light, as Despair is better than Hope… The Best above all! **Zetzubou no Mori!**

The 2 great forces of Good & evil clashed, but what happened is…

Duskmon: **What?** You can't… Ugh! [loses balance, but manages to stand]

F.A: When everyone has positive attitudes gathered together, it makes me invigorated, especially when it is hope. When all of the beings in my current location have hope, my power will maximize to that of an ultimate. And much more if S.A's by my side, because if we're together, and everyone has the light in their hearts that strengthens S.A, we'll both even get to have a power of a Mega!

Duskmon: That's a lie… Nobody can stop me!  
(in Kerpymon's voice) **No one can ever go beyond my level! You should be the one who will bow down before me… Because I'm the one who gave you your powers, kid! Don't be so absurd… You're nothing like me! Ever!**

F.A: Heh, sorry, I couldn't bow down before you. The floor's kind of dirty.

Duskmon: Hrr… Don't try to mess with me! YOU WILL ABIDE ME!** Slide Evolution! **_**Velgemon! **_**Master of Darkness!**

Zoe: Takeru!

After the smoke was gone, F.A. was gone; nowhere in sight!

Velgemon: He's gone…? Where could that pest be?

F.A: [appearing from Velgemon's back] I'm just here! _(Wait, Hikari-chan, I have an idea!)_

Hikari: _(…I can't read minds at this state but… I trust you with your idea!) _

F.A: [shows a mad stare at Velgemon] When you can't think of anything to say, do you always resort to fighting?

Velgemon: SHUT UP! **Thousand Spears!**

F.A: [dodges the bolts of lightning] The truth is, that's your problem. You couldn't settle it with your mouth so you use violence.

Velgemon: That's incorrect…!

F.A: Wrong? Well… that's okay. Are you done now?

Velgemon: "…" [looks with very angry eyes to Takeru]

F.A: Then, it's my turn now. **Hope Blaster!**

Velgemon: HRRAAH! [accidentally releases S.A's Digi-Spirit] N-no! **Slide Evolution! **_**Duskmon!**_

F.A: Hikari-chan, _hayaku!_

Hikari: _Hai! _S.A, let's go! [gets S.A's Spirit] Haa… **Digi-Spirit Evolution! **_**SereneAngewomon!**_

F.A: _Iku zo!_

Duskmon: [releases his 2 swords] Seize me, if you can! Raah…

S.A: Takeru-kun!

F.A: Yup, I know it! **Kibou no Mori! **[the attack misses Duskmon]

Duskmon: Are you blind? You're attacking without hitting me!

F.A: That's not we're thinking of… [grabs Duskmon from the back]

Duskmon: W-WHA?

S.A: Good thinking, F.A! Now's my time to shine… **Light Arrow!**

Duskmon: Nngh…

* * *

J.P: Hey, wait, Hikari didn't say anything to Takeru, but how did Takeru know what Hikari was thinking? I think that they already know what to do… And all of what they did is exactly what Hikari is planning!

Tommy: Junpei-niisan, you already forgot the special thing about F.A. & S.A!

J.P: What "special thing"?

Kouji: He meant that the Angel Warriors have the ability to read minds, right? They don't need to talk much…

J.P: Oh, yeah, my bad.

~ o ~ o ~

S.A: I'll go!

_Duskmon: (The two of them reading minds is just an annoying thing… But, I think Master's power will be able to hold them off!) _**Lightning Spear!**

S.A: _Nani? _Aaah! [gets hit by the spear, covers the part she have been hit]

F.A: Hikari-chan! _(Don't worry, I'll help you!)_

_S.A: (Ouch… my stomach hurts… O-oh, Takeru-kun, go on… I'm okay…)_

F.A: Hrr… this is for Hikari! **GRAAH!**

Using his emotions to protect Hikari, he packed his punch with all of those feelings, including the combined powers of Hope & Light!

Duskmon (in Kerpymon's voice): **AAH! What in the world… is ****THIS****? You… You don't have that ability before… Slide Evolution! **_**Velgemon!**_

F.A: It's all because of Azulongmon… [runs towards S.A] _(You okay?)_

_S.A: Y-yeah… It only hurts a little, so you don't have to worry about me…) _Thank you, Takeru-kun!

Zoe: Aww… Those two are very compatible with each other, right? Hope & Light… It's just a great combination. When there's light, it gives hope as well…

Takuya: And they're the most powerful of all when together! They can be really considered the best of friends… They are **INSEPARABLE!**

J.P: [blushes & daydreams] Zoe…

Kouji: What are you talking about?

J.P: I want to be like them… I think if I were Takeru… and Zoe being Hikari…

Zoe: How would J.P. be like Takeru? He's not that great as him! _(No offence!)_

J.P:_ NANI? _

Takuya: Go, S.A! And F.A too!

Zoe: You can do it!

_S.A: (I'll attack him, Takeru-kun! Leave it to me!) _**Light Arrow! **

Velgemon: RAAH! [evades the attack] **Zone Deleter!**

The attack hit S.A. very hard, making her weakened…

_S.A: (Ungh… I… need to help my friends… and you, Takeru-kun…)_

_F.A: (Don't pressure yourself, Hikari-chan. I'll take care of most things first. I'll support you with the best I can do! Now, let's use our ultimate attack, as FighterAngemon & SereneAngewomon!)_

_S.A: (I'll do my best! Let's go!)_

Velgemon (in Kerpymon's voice): **What are you two trying to do?**

F.A. & S.A. posed as if they were about to unleash something! F.A's right hand hold's S.A's left hand, in order to support each other. Their other hands were stretched towards Velgemon, absorbing all the positive energy around them, then finally uses the force as their own!

F.A. & S.A.: Haah… **Power of Destiny!**

Velgemon (In Kerpymon's voice): **RRAAH!**

All of a sudden, a shadow-like spirit was forced out of Velgemon's body, blinded by the light… It was Kerpymon's spirit! Velgemon's Digi-code appeared, ready to be scanned & purified…

Takuya: They won!

Zoe: _Commozionne!_

J.P: WOOHOO!

Tommy: Our Digi-Spirits are being released, too!

Kouji: A-aah… Kouichi… He was really my twin brother…

F.A: _(Hikari-chan, stay put. I'll get his Digi-code!) _Spirit lost in darkness, let my hope purify you! **Digi-code Captured!**

S.A: Yeah, Takeru-kun! We did it!

F.A: A Job well done for all of us… Haha! [winks at Hikari]

_

* * *

Yes! Takeru was revived by the sovereign Digimon, Azulongmon, to protect his friends once more. Now that Velgemon & Kerpymon were defeated, all are at peace! But, it's time to go back to the Real World… And to tell everyone about all what happened in their great adventures with their partners, or friends, the Digi-Spirits! Stay tuned for the happiest & final chapter, "__**Time is Running! The Peaceful End**__"!_

Yo guys! The next chapter will be the conclusion of this Fanfic! Time to say good-bye to RDvm… Aww… But, anyways, in the next story, there will be a new character that will appear, and that is DA! YEAH! Now, the special section… Here are facts & trivia about DA, including our favorite, RageDevimon!

**RDvm & DA Section! =D**

RageDevimon, later on, had a rival (and evil too!) named, you guessed it, DarkAkumon! DA, unlike RDvm, always uses speech to befuddle foes. DA's gender (as I've said) is unknown, but with its proud attitude, it was known to be a male. Even if DA is a very proud Digimon & always insults others as it treats himself so highly, you really don't have to underestimate DA; he has very enhanced offensive & defensive abilities! And, you know what, this Digimon has 2 swords, a gun (and is a powerful one!), and a mini-bomb pack! A real war lover, don't you think? xD  
Some of my friends say that this is Daisuke... It may be, but first you better look at how they look like by clicking at the links posted on my profile! ;)

In this story (or fanfic), RageDevimon is good, right? But actually, that's not the **real** him. His consciousness is that of Takeru's, instead of being governed by evil darkness & despair, his strongest trait. In other words, RDvm is actually silent, very demonic, strong, & worst of all, he is **BRUTAL**. =O

Yes, I'm not joking! RDvm has an evil nature, believe it or not! So that's why I call them the "Rivals of Total Evil & Destruction". I can't think of anything else, ehehehe… Well then, please leave a review if you would like to! The next story will be up soon, because I'm still working on my comics! YAY! (That features the bond of Shoutmon, Tenshimon & Toushimon! Such cute characters! =3)  
So, I thank you already for your support & patience to wait for the chapters!

Be seeing you on the last chapter!


	14. Time is Running! The Peaceful End

The last chapter, finally… Don't worry, enjoy this final & happy chapter as you read this! Again, **ENJOY!** =D

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

Original Chapter Title – Chapter 5: _"__Hope & Light can make Miracles!"_

~ o ~ o ~

**Sub-Chapter Title – Chapter 14: "****Time is Running! The Peaceful End****"**

* * *

Getting the Digi-Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, including the Spirits of Darkness, the true form of the evil Dark Warrior revealed himself, as Kouichi Kimura. He was weakened as he descended to the ground, unconscious… And the Spirits were returned back to their respective partners.

Kouji: K-kouichi… [runs over to Kouichi]

Takuya: He… he's the one back then! I saw him before I returned back to the Real World as Flamemon… I know he's the one who followed you… back at the Shibuya Train Station…

Kouichi: [regains consciousness] W-what was I doing…?

Kouji: Kouichi… I'm glad you're okay…

Takuya: Yeah! He is the one from before! I'm sure of it!

Kouichi: W-wait… that guy… The one wearing blue clothes, has blonde hair and with the lance & eyewear…

* * *

F.A: *Huff… huff… huff…* [suddenly loses balance, uses his lance to support his body] U-ungh…

S.A: [clutches her stomach] Takeru-kun… We did our best & won, didn't we…?

F.A: Yeah, we really did… And, if our friends are not by our side, we wouldn't be able to do this… Because everyone's hopes are my hopes…

S.A: Then it means that the light of others is my light, too… We've said that before, when we were configured into data 3 years ago, right…?

F.A: _Un_… We've been through a lot of things together already… And yet, we can't conquer all of those by ourselves… We need our friends too…

Kouichi: Hey, you're… FighterAngemon, am I right? Or more specifically, Takaishi Takeru…

F.A: You're correct… Are you okay now?

Kouichi: Yes, Takeru, and… I really thank you for your loyalty. Even though I've been so bad, hurted you a lot of times, you still never gave up to save me from Kerpymon's evil control…

F.A: It's nothing, really! You've become my friend too… I always wan evil out of my way & from everyone, so I repel it with my hope…

Kouichi: But- ungh! [falls to the ground]

S.A: [Reverts back to Hikari, catches Kouichi] I'll take you to your brother right away!

Kouichi: You don't have to do all of these for me… I can, ungh, do this myself…

F.A: Don't try to act as if you can do everything without help… We're always here to help you, so don't worry… [pats Kouichi on his shoulder]

Kouichi: Thanks again, Takeru. I really appreciated it…

* * *

Patamon: F.A. & S.A. helped him without hesitation even though he's a former enemy!

Zoe: They're really friendly & kind people, or Digimons in S.A. & F.A's case, aren't they?

Tommy: That's why I really liked Hikari-neesan & Takeru-niisan!

Bokomon: From what my book says, aside from hope & light, F.A. & S.A. had very good traits they also possess!

Neemon: Traits? WOOH! Being handsome & beautiful Digimons **LIKE ME?**

Bokomon: That's not my point! [pulls Neemon's pants]

Neemon: **YOWCH!**

Bokomon: [clears throat] F.A's a really brave warrior. He always fights against evil, and he wants justice to prevail. He is also very loyal to his friends, the ones he love, his family, all those who are close to him… He will do everything for their sake & safety, even if he risks his life… like in S.A's case. He does not treat S.A. as just a partner in battles, but I know she is much more… To him, S.A. is like his sister, or even his whole family! That proves his strong bond with SereneAngewomon and his great loyalty & devotion to his friends.

Tommy: He's a really great friend & brother to have!

Bokomon: S.A, on the other hand… Well, she's not really brave like FighterAngemon, but to save her loved ones, she will do her best to stay strong & courageous in front of others, even though S.A. is also scared… She is very caring & considerate to the rights & feelings of others. If she has problems, she will tend to hide it from the ones she really loves like her friends & relatives, so they wouldn't worry about her. She doesn't want anyone else worrying about her, so that's why she hides her problems to make others feel carefree & happy. S.A. is also as gentle as the light that brightens our life… She will not tend to hurt others & she will think of a way that no one will be injured. Best of all, **S.A. always puts others first before herself.**

Kouji: That's what I always liked about Hikari…

J.P: **WHAT?** You liked Hikari?

Takuya: As a **CRUSH****?**

Kouji: Shuddup! *blushes*

All: **WOOT!** Kouji admitted it! He likes Hikari!

Kouji: Oh…!

Kouichi: Don't worry, Kouji. I know Takeru & Hikari understands…

F.A: _(I'm glad everybody's happy again…) _U-ungh… [falls on his knees, reverts back to Takeru]

Hikari: Takeru-kun! [Takeru falls on her lap] Are you… alright?

Takeru: Y-yeah… Hikari-chan… [stares & pauses, thinks of something]

Hikari: Huh? Do you want to say something?

Takeru: Nothing much, but… Hikari… I… I missed you so much! [hugs Hikari]

Hikari: Me too, Takeru-kun… All of our friends do. And, did you think of introducing yourself to our new friends?

Takeru: Oh, right!

Later, Takeru approached the others with a cheerful smile.

Takeru: Hi guys! Let me introduce myself properly to you… My name is Takaishi Takeru, wielder of the Crest of Hope.

Patamon: "Crest of Hope"? So you also use my powers! [flies to Takeru, then cuddles to him]

Takeru: Aww… You're pretty much like my good old partner, which is also a Patamon like you… I miss him too.

Hikari: Wait a minute, what is the time already…?

Takuya: Huh? What about it?

Hikari: **What?** 11:50? Oh no! We really need to hurry! [suddenly grabs Takeru's hand] Let's hurry home, Takeru-kun! Our _Oniichans_ are surely worrying about us!

Takeru: Hey, H-hikari…! **W-WOAH!**

Takuya: _(This is our chance!) _Hikari, we'll go home with you two!

Tommy: We really, really want to see our world again!

J.P: I miss my chocolates…

Zoe: I can't wait to see Japan again!

Kouji: Mother…

Kouichi: _Daijoubu. _You'll see her when we'll get back there!

Takeru: Then, get your Digivices!

Hikari: [stretches out her D-3] **Digital Gate, open! **Okay, Chosen Children, let's go!

And so, the Chosen Children got sucked by the T.V. into their world…!

* * *

~**Yagami Residence**~ 11:50 PM-

Yamato: Why the long face, Taichi?

Taichi: I received an e-mail from Hikari… And she said that Takeru already died…

Yamato: No, no, no! **TAKERU! **Why… Why would this happen?

Sora: I'm sad… really sad… for Takeru…

Mimi: I… don't want to know what would happen next…

Jou: Hikari's probably defeated by that monster, too!

Taichi: If Hikari's mad at me of not letting her go, I'm so sorry… But if anything bad makes you think of me as evil, I'll still protect you… Because, Hikari, I'm your brother and I… I… **I LOVE YOU!**

Koushiro: Wait, guys! I received an e-mail just now from Hikari!

Daisuke: Takeru's dead, so she's gonna show us his body for proof, right? YIPEE!

Koushiro: No, he's been found alive!

Kyo: Yeah! They survived!

Daisuke: **TAKERU'S STILL ALIVE? WAAH!**

Iori: Do you really think so? We're not that sure…

Ken: They might get stuck in their travel. We're not really sure of the truth…

* * *

~**Odaiba Elementary School**~ 11:54 PM-

All: AAAH!

J.P: So, this is your school…

Takuya: Yahoo! But… how can we get back to Shibuya?

Takeru: You can stay with us first! Don't worry, I know how to get there!

Tommy: Takeru-niisan, you're the best!

Hikari: It's really late in the evening… The police might have been roaming around for the curfew! They might catch us and I know our families are liable for that…

Takeru: Wait, Hikari-chan! We could make use of Spirit Evolution! Our Digi-Spirits could surely help us!

Kouji: Good idea…

All: **Digi-Spirit Evolution!**

Takuya: _**BurningGreymon!**_

Kouji: _**KendoGarurumon!**_

Zoe: _**Kazemon!**_

J.P: _**Beetlemon!**_

Tommy: _**Kumamon!**_

Hikari: Takeru-kun?

Takeru: Let's go, Hikari-chan!

Both: **Digi-Spirit Evolution!**

Takeru: _**FighterAngemon!**_

Hikari: _**SereneAngewomon!**_

KendoGarurumon: Kumamon, Nii-san, ride on my back!

BurningGreymon: Then, let's go!

* * *

~**Yagami Residence**~ 11:55 PM-

Taichi: Then, Daisuke…

Daisuke: _Nani?_

Taichi: Give me your D-3! We need to find them!

Kyo: Then let me do it!

Iori: Wait! We don't know where we should find them! We don't-

Suddenly, knocks were heard from the door.

***Knock, knock, knock***

Taichi: I'll get it! [opens door slowly] Hikari, is that you- Wha?

S.A: _Oniichan! _[hugs Taichi]

Taichi: A, aah… I don't know you, and… Anyway, who are you?

Yamato: Who's there, Taichi? [approaches Taichi]

KendoGarurumon: [looks at Yamato] Hey, there, buddy.

Yamato: **Eeep!** A robotic, scary & terrifying Garurumon is staring at me! **Literally!**

Kouichi: _M-matte yo! _He's not a scary Digimon! He's my twin brother, Kouji, just in the form of KendoGarurumon.

Daisuke: [talks to others in a whispering tone] _That? His twin brother? Do they really look like each other? Hahaha! That guy's crazy, you know! How could that weirdo be his twin?_

Kyo: Daisuke! Don't just say such things! You're being rude!

Taichi: Wait a sec, there's no costume party right here. We're celebrating Christmas, not Halloween!

Kyo: Yeah, and what's the point of these costumes? You look… weird.

Iori: Hey, the lone human over there, did you say something about Digimon?

Kouichi: Yes… You know about the Digimons too?

Iori: _Un_… We're the Chosen Children.

_F.A: (Hikari-chan, we look different than before… we're Digimons now, not humans!)_

_S.A: (Oh… then let's reveal our true selves to them.) _S-sorry for the interruption… Our friends' "costumes" might have scared you all… But I bet you know the two of us here. Right, FighterAngemon?

F.A: Yup, SereneAngewomon! They just don't recognize us…

Mimi: Hey… "FighterAngemon"? "SereneAngewomon"? Are you two Digimons?

F.A: Yep! Actually, all of us here are Digimons.

S.A: And we're part-human too! If you want to see, then look…

F.A. & S.A. removed their eyewears, revealing their real selves to their friends…

Ken: …Huh?

Jou: Woah! They're…

Sora: I-impossible!

Taichi: [tears began to fall from his eyes] H-hikari…? Is that really you…?

Hikari: _Un… Oniichan_! [hugs Taichi even tighter]

Taichi: Hikari… I thought I lost you that time… But, no, you even get to return with Takeru alive!

Yamato: Takeru… We're very worried about you when you're gone.

F.A: Aww… But, thanks for showing concern to me. Without Hikari, I shouldn't have returned here by now.

Kyo: Then… Let's **PARTY!** Oh yeah! **PARTY PARTY! **It's 11:58 already…

Daisuke: Gifts! Gifts! I can't wait for them!

Yamato: It's okay, Takeru. All of us understand that you don't have a gift.

Legendary Warriors: Let's show our real selves! [reverts back to human]

Iori: Impressive…

Takuya: Well, well! I'll first introduce myself. My name is-

F.A: Oh… my gift for Hikari! I can still make it in a jiffy… Do all you need to do, and exchange gifts without waiting for me! I'll go back shortly!

Koushiro: But… The police are in full alert at this time… Recently, there were several Digimon outbreaks while you were gone. They might think that you're an evil Digimon & attack you!

F.A: Don't worry! Trust me. Just have faith in me!

* * *

**Odaiba Streets****~ 11:59 PM-**

_F.A: (I need to give that to Hikari-chan! If I don't give that… I'll disappoint her. Well… Here I go!)_ [stands in front of the shop where he'd been gone before]

Salesman: Hey! Why are you here? A-are you a Digimon…? D-don't hurt me! Or else…!

F.A: W-woah! Wait a sec! I-

Salesman: **POLICE! POLICE!**

F.A: Wait! Listen! **STOP! **[removes eyewear] I'm the kid from before! I'm just here to get the gift, that's all.

Salesman: You're alive? Thank God… Here. I should have given this to you when you were caught in that accident. Take this!

F.A: Thanks! See you again next time!

Salesman: I hope your friend likes your gift!

~ o ~ o ~

Sora: What could have happened to him? He might have been caught by the cops…

Takuya: If he doesn't return at 5 minutes… We'll back him up!

~ o ~ o ~

F.A: I have to get there immediately…

Policeman: What the-? Look, a Digimon! Get him!

F.A: O-oh no! I must run as fast as I can…!

Policeman: He's too fast… Hurry, shoot his leg!

F.A: No…! I'm harmless! I'm not one of those monsters you're talking about!

Policeman: We don't care! [shoots gun] ***BANG!***

~ o ~ o ~

Tommy: I… I sensed something bad!

Hikari: Me too… It's like… Takeru's in danger! No…! Takeru-kun!

* * *

**Yagami Residence****~ 12:05 AM-**

Takuya: We need to get to Takeru! Something bad might have happened to him!

Kouji: Come on, guys! Let's help Takeru in this! We can't afford to lose him again!

J.P: Yeah! Let's go!

All of a sudden, sounds of guns shooting were heard from a distance…

Taichi: Oh no! Takeru might be related to that gun shooting scene!

Hikari: Let's look!

~ o ~ o ~

F.A: [runs away] I… I can't hurt humans like you… So please, spare me your mercy…

Policemen: Then, stop running & freeze!

F.A: Y-you don't understand, but-

Policeman: If you don't want to, then…!

Hikari: **Stop this!**

***BANG! BANG!***

Zoe: What happened…?

Kouichi: Takeru! Are you okay?

F.A: D-don't worry guys… Only my eyewear & lance are hit…

Mimi: Thank goodness! Let's go back already…

Policeman: We're sorry for misunderstanding him. We hope that you forgive us.

Jou: It's okay! We'll be more careful from now on.

* * *

F.A: [reverts back to Takeru] This is my gift of thanks… Please, accept it… I can only say that I will give this with all my heart to you, as a best friend…

Hikari: [gets the gift] Then, what would this be…?

Zoe: I think it's the thing Hikari longed for years!

Tommy: Or an expensive toy!

J.P: **Chocolates!**

Takuya: And a love letter…

All: **TAKUYA!**

Takuya: Why only me? J.P. said something about love, too…

J.P: [whistles innocently] Heh, love? Did I say something about that?

Takuya: Don't act like you don't know! [hits J.P. on the head]

Kouji: Stop this nonsense…

Kouichi: Hikari's already opening the gift!

Hikari: …Wow! A necklace!

Takeru: I know that's too cheap for a Christmas Gift… I can't think of anything to give to you…

Hikari: No, Takeru-kun! This is wonderful! If you really put yourself in even just a simple thing, it will be perfect!

Takeru: Really…?

Hikari: And… It's shaped like the Crest of Light…

_Daisuke: __**(WHA-?)**_

Kyo: It's like a pendant. Go on, open it to see what's inside!

Hikari: Got it!

The girls went near Hikari to see the special thing about the necklace. What they saw is…

Sora: Aww… It's so cute!

Mimi: Yoohoo, Takeru! You're soo sweet!

Zoe: Look, Hikari, Takeru really cares about you as his best friend!

Kyo: He put the picture of you two on the right side, then a special message on the left side… Read it, please?

Hikari: Okay… It says here that, "Hope & Light, shine in Darkness, together forever."

Takeru: Did you like it, Hikari-chan…?

Hikari: …Very much, Takeru-kun! So far, this is the best gift I've ever had!

Daisuke: Hikari-chan doesn't like my gift… WAAH!

Hikari: I will always keep this, and this will always be one of the most important material gifts I will keep.

Takeru: Then… What is your real best gift, Hikari-chan?

Hikari: The best gift was… for all my loved ones, friends & Digimons to be in peace, and to me, that is the gift like no other… And one of those is you, Takeru… You're a friend like no other…

All: Aww…

Daisuke: "…" [turns into white]

Hikari: All of who are close to me… Like S.A, _Oniichan _& you… You're one in a million, that no one can ever be like you… All of who are close to me… Or, one of a kind, the ones who will always be in my heart… And these people… are an irreplaceable gift.

* * *

WOOHOO! Finally, this fanfic is done! I've made a heavy edit on this chapter! Yes, a really **HEAVY EDIT** from the original. I hope you enjoyed the whole fanfic! =D

Here's Digigirl1995's version of what Hikari will say to Taichi upon going home... (THIS IS SO HILARIOUS! xD)

**"Hey Taichi, guess what happened to me while I was gone. I met 5 new friends who could turn into Digimon, became able to turn into a Digimon myself, fought two evil Digimon, became friends with one of them, got captured, found Takeru's body laying motionless, found out that the other evil Digimon was the twin brother to one of my new friends, found out that the evil Digimon I befriended was Takeru's spirit without his memories trapped in the Digi-Spirit of Despair when he was dying, and he came back to life after Azulongmon brought him back to life and turned his spirit of Despair into the Digi-spirit of Hope. So basically just another normal day, so when is dinner?"**

**And this is my own reply of Taichi...**

**Taichi: Oh really... A very NORMAL trip with your friends, huh? O_O (Speechless!)**

And… Here's a rough summary of the next Fanfic I'll be working on! (after I've almost finished my comics, which is already done and actually my fic's 1st chapter is already being typed):

**The Rough (AND LONG!) Summary for my next fanfic! =D**

**Update: The fanfic is called, "The Power of Believing" ;)**

_It's just a normal day for Takeru & Hikari saving Odaiba as their secret Digimon forms, F.A. & S.A… not until an evil Digimon appeared that kidnapped S.A. as her human form, as it had discovered that she is Hikari from its observations. That Digimon tricked everyone into hating S.A. & used her identity to successfully deceive them into thinking that S.A. already became evil. Little by little, the people losing their trust to S.A. multiplied & multiplied… Hikari was freed from the Digimon's clutches, but upon her return, she was not welcomed. Instead, everyone but Takeru that were close to her became furious of her, but Takeru didn't lose his faith to her. Hikari was greatly depressed, not knowing what to do… although there were still some loyal believers of S.A. that wanted her to be declared innocent of the things that happened to the society. Finally, S.A's "end" came, all events of her life ending in the revelation of the truth that S.A, or Hikari, was truly innocent of all crimes that the "fake" S.A. did, and came to the point of a heroic sacrifice to save the people._

…_But the story does not end there. A year had passed since Hikari's death… And Takeru struggled to save the place alone, even worsening when a new evil Digimon came. Then, that's where the real journey begins…_

And of course, the most important thing featured in this story is...

**Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year to all of you! =D**


End file.
